A Fresh Start
by xunderestimatedx
Summary: It’s Monday morning and I am dreading going back. I didn’t sleep last night, but rather stared at my ceiling all night thinking about her. No one knows I’m home yet I just couldn’t deal with it. New to this... let me know if it's worth continuing...
1. Chapter 1

It's Monday morning and I am dreading going back. I didn't sleep last night, but rather stared at my ceiling all night thinking about her. No one knows I'm home yet; I just couldn't deal with it. Besides, then they might ask me about it and I don't think I am ready for that either. Letting out a loud groan I pull myself out of bed and head towards my bathroom for a quick shower. Afterwards, I grab a jean mini skirt and a random black t-shirt. Grabbing my keys off the counter I scan the kitchen and the living room quickly, cursing at myself for even thinking she'd be home or even want to see me. I walk into the garage and smile; my first genuine smile since I've been home. Running my fingers along the hood of my cherished burgundy Porsche Boxter S, I walk over to the door and get in letting out a small sigh.

Pulling into the parking lot, I notice immediately that someone has taken my spot. MY SPOT! Now I'm fuming, I've only been gone for four months they have no right to take it. I even made Aiden put a sign up and everything. I begrudgingly pull into another spot and stomp my way towards the quad ignoring all the stares as I try to figure out who'd have the audacity to just ignore the sign and park there.

My anger however quickly subsides as I spot my favorite red head talking animatedly to a group of people that are laying and sitting under a tree. Getting closer to her my smile only grows larger as I realize that it is my group of people. My Ellie, Aiden, Carter, Noah, Madison, and Brooke; are lying under my tree. Walking up behind the red head, I wrap my arms around her waist feeling her immediately stiffen, "Ok seriously guys, I'm only gone for a few months and you let someone have my space? I thought we were friends, Aiden I told you to guard it every morning!"

Upon hearing her best friend's voice, my voice, the red head lets out a shriek, "OH MY GOD! When the hell did you get back?!? And why did I not get a phone call?!?" Immediately pulling me into a tight hug she doesn't even give me a chance to answer, "I've missed you so much; I had to hang out with Aiden this whole time…"

Hugging her back, I can't help but chuckle at her last comment; Aiden is her boyfriend after all. However, that soon stops as I realize I can't breathe too well, "Umm Ellie, can't… breathe…"

She reluctantly lets go, "Oh right, sorry…" Everyone else just sits and watches, knowing better to interrupt our moment. After it's over, they all smile and say hello to me knowing betten than to even attempt a hug; only Ellie is allowed.

I scan all of their familiar faces, and then pause on a not so familiar face. "I see you guys took no time replacing me." Eyeing the new girl for a second menacingly, noticing immediately how pretty she is. Feeling Ellie nudge me in the side I grimace remembering that I'm supposed to be mature and all the crud now. I give a half smile to let all of them know I'm kidding and hold out my hand to her, with a smirk on my face, "Hey I'm Ashley, and you are?"

She smiles shyly, which I find adorable, and takes my hand as she starts to blush, "I'm Spencer, I just moved here last month."

Smiling genuinely, I let go of her hand, "Nice to meet you Spence." Grabbing Ellie's hand I pull her down next to me joining the group. I look at everyone, "ok so what have I missed?"


	2. Chapter 2

I trudge down the hall, already sick of school and sadly it's only fourth period. Stopping at my locker I start fiddling with the lock until someone shoves me hard against it. Spinning around with my fists clenched I see a petite girl with long raven hair, wearing a cheerleading uniform, giving a high five to one of her drones.

She spins around so she's able to face me, walking backwards down the hallway. "Hey queer, you have a little powder left on your nose. I guess old habits die hard, huh?"

Taking a deep breath I smirk, "Hey Carmen! It's so great to see you! I've missed you so… oh wait no, I was thinking of someone else, my mistake." I roll my eyes and turn back towards my locker.

She stops walking and takes a few steps towards me, "Really Ashley, how did you get out so quickly? Sleep your way out? You know, you really should learn some self control." She smirks and looks over her shoulder to her drones, which start to snicker.

So before this little comment I was going to take the high road and just try to ignore her. But now the old Ashley is creeping up, and I'm ready to start slapping some bitches. Slamming my locker shut I turn to face them with fists clenched at my sides again. I smirk, "I think you have me confused with yourself. Last I heard you're the one who doesn't know how to keep your legs crossed. Hmm… what was it Madison was saying? Something about the whole football team, including the trainer AND Coach Riley…? Ringing any bells?" My smirk only grows larger as I see Carmen's eyes bulge out. "You know Carm," I shake my head and pat her shoulder with faux concern; "you really should learn some self control, at the rate you're going you'll have no one left to screw." With that being said, I turn on my heel and head towards the nearest bathroom ignoring the bell.

Entering the bathroom I yell at two sophomore girls to leave, who quickly scurry off. Once they leave I clench the counter to control my trembling hands. Staring at myself in the mirror, I realize my sudden need to get out of here. I shouldn't have come back; I'm not ready for this. I need a fix, and I need one fast. "You're such a fucking wimp, no wonder your own mother can't stand to look at you. First day back and you already want to give in." Realizing I'm talking out loud, I glance away from the mirror disgusted with myself and walk over to a sink to splash cold water on my face. Deciding school isn't an option for me at the moment, I take out my pack of cigarettes and head towards the quad, towards my tree.

It's while I've stopped to light my cigarette that I finally notice her. She's sitting under my tree sketching something. I stay still and observe her. She looks so peaceful right now, and I'm enthralled. I'm also slightly jealous that she's able to have something that allows her peace. Deciding I've stared long enough, I continue my path towards her, "Hey Spence, I didn't peg you as someone who ditches class." Lame, I know.

She looks up startled, but quickly regains her composure. Setting her pencil on her notebook she looks at me with a smirk, "And I hadn't pegged you for a smoker." She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear and smiles, "and I'm not skipping class right now, I'm out here for art." She smiles sheepishly, "the teacher let's me come out here sometimes."

I give her a genuine smile, the kind that makes my nose crinkle a tiny bit. I throw my cigarette on the ground and stub it out. "Oh, well sorry to interrupt… I'll let you get back to whatever you were drawing." Wait a minute; this is _my _tree, why am I offering to leave? She should be the one offering to go.

She looks up at me, squinting because of the sun, "Nah, I could use the company." She pats the spot next to her, "besides, you scared my subject away."

I glance to where she's pointing, noticing a squirrel running away with a nut sticking out of its' mouth. I look back at her only to catch her staring. Ok, I guess I can share my tree with her, but just this once. I let out a small chuckle and plop onto the ground next to her. "So Spence, tell me about yourself."

"What would you like to know?" She asks me shyly.

"Everything," I respond getting caught up in her light blue eyes, completely mesmerized by them. Snapping out of it I glance away, "I mean whatever you want to tell me." Looking anywhere but into those eyes, I start to play with the grass as I feel a blush making a rare appearance on my cheeks.

She's smirking now, noticing the pink in my cheeks. Leaning back against the trunk, she makes herself comfortable again. "Well let's see… I was born and raised in Ohio by my mom and dad. I have one brother, Glen, who is my twin actually. He's on the basketball team here and I love him to death, despite the fact that he's a complete ass. As I mentioned earlier today, we just moved here last month. My mom 'claimed' we all needed a change of scenery, so she made us all move here to take a job at some big fancy hospital." She looks sad while she talks about her mom, her blue eyes not as bright. Noticing me staring at her again, she puts on a smile and continues on. "My dad is the best, he's a social worker, and is the best cook in the world. And yeah, I think that covers it. Oh, and obviously," she points to her notebook, "I like to draw."

Smiling I lay back in the grass, staring up into the tree. "Wow, so how's L.A. compared to Ohio?"

"It's… different." She shrugs, "I miss my friends and everything I had to leave behind," pulling out a handful of grass she throws it at me while looking at me, "but, I'm learning to like it,"

Not able to break away from our staring contest we currently seem to be having, I completely forget that I was upset a second ago about the grass.

This time it's her that looks away. "So… it's your turn, tell me about you."

As if I planned it myself, the bell rang meaning 4th period was over and that I don't have to answer her question. Quickly standing, I hold out my hand to help her up. She smiles and grabs it. Pulling her up a little too hard I notice she's awfully close to me now and she's not backing away. Gulping, I take a step back releasing her hand that I wasn't even aware of still hanging on to. "Well, I'm going to go now. I told Ellie I'd meet her n-now and yeah… later Spence." Great, I've turned into a stuttering fool in front of her. Turning away before I'm not able to, I start to walk towards the school, not daring to look back.


	3. Chapter 3

Spotting Aiden's big head in the lunch room, I run over to him jumping on his back. "Find me Ellie!"

Grabbing onto my legs he complies and gives me a piggy ride to Ellie's table. Halting in front of her he smiles, "Hey babe, I brought you something." Aiden starts twirling around in circles until I hit him on the head yelling at him to stop. He laughs and practically drops me on the table. Taking a seat next to Ellie, he places a light kiss on her cheek, "So Ash, how's being back at school?"

Shrugging, I scoot across the table top and make myself comfortable while I look at them, "I'm over it." I glance down at Ellie's lunch, and smile as I steal her Doritos. "Ok Aiden, you can run along now. You brought me to Ellie, and now I'm done with you." With that I turns away from him and focus on Ellie, "seriously, how can you stand having such a clingy boyfriend?"

Rolling his eyes Aiden stands, smacking me in the back of the head as he leaves, "I'll see you next period babe." Turning towards me he smirks, "and hopefully not accompanied by you." If I didn't love Doritos so much I would have chucked them at him.

"So really Ash, how are things going? Carter told me you didn't show up to trig and that you already started things with Carmen again. So where'd you disappear to?" Carter is dead.

"First of all I did not start anything with Carmen, the bitch and her drones did. And second of all, Carter needs to mind is own business. I can 'disappear' whenever I feel like it." Now I'm starting to get worked up; this is exactly the opposite of what I need.

Sensing it, Ellie tugs at my arm, "Ok Ash, calm down. Just tell me what happened, you know you can't afford to miss any class right now. Where'd you go?"

"Nothing happened, just Carmen being dumb. It just got a bit worked up so I couldn't handle being in class. I went to my spot and found Spencer there so we hung out for the period. Which reminds me, who does that girl think she is sitting at my tree whenever she feels like it? Am I going to have Aiden post a sign there too? I mean, I understand she's new, but she should learn the rules."

Ellie just shakes her head at, "Did you inform her of this?"

"Of course not Ellie, I didn't want to come off as rude."

"I see." She's smirking now and I don't like it. The bell rings, which is my cue to get the hell out of here.

"Well I'm off, I can't stand it here anymore it's too stuffy, you know?" No response, just a raised eyebrow. Feeling antsy, I hop off the table and start walking towards the exit, "I'll pick you up after school we have some catching up to do!"

"But wait, Ashley you can't skip! It's only your first day back!"

Ignoring her comments, I just wave over my shoulder and leave the building. Spotting Noah on my way to the parking lot, I snag him by the arm, "come on I need a new wardrobe; one that says I'm a mature adult and I want my fashion consultant with me."

He smiles wrapping his arm around me, "Honey, people aren't going to know what to do when I'm through with you!"

_Spencer's POV_

_Two more minutes until the bells rings. I've been staring at the clock for the past twenty. The teacher is just droning on and on and Carter is asleep, so with no one to entertain me I've just been spacing out. I should have just ditched when I saw Noah and Ashley doing so, but my mom would have a field day if she found out. I wonder where they were heading off to. Ashley seems nice from what I know about her so far, which isn't really anything at all now that I think about it. There's just something about her though and her whiskey colored eyes just suck me in. And I love how her curly locks just do whatever they want. She called me Spence today, the only other person who calls me that is…_

"_Umm, Spencer...? Earth to Spencer?" Feeling someone tapping me, interrupting my thoughts, I jump practically falling out of my chair. _

"_Jesus Carter! Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?!"_

_He's laughing now, and I'm turning red. "Sorry Spencer, it's just the bell rang about a minute ago. Come on, school is over for the day!" He picks up my things and offers to walk me to my locker._

_Smiling, I accept the offer, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was kind of off in my own little world." As we're walking I observe Carter. No doubt about it he is very attractive, all of the people in their group seem to be. But he has a roughness to his looks that I think is different from all the rest. His smile is amazing, it seriously lights up a room. He's also very shy, but when he does talk he's the nicest guy. Definitely someone my mom would approve of._

_Stopping at my locker, I take the books from him once I open it. "Thanks, I appreciate it. So what do you have planned for tonight?"_

_He smiles, "I'm not sure yet, maybe something with Noah. What about you?"_

_I shrug, "Homework I guess. Being new doesn't exactly get you a lot of offers to hang out."_

_He looks at me for a second, "Come on a nice, pretty girl like yourself should have guys lining up just to say hello to you." This makes me blush. "Why don't you come out with me tonight? It could be fun; we could roam the town or catch a movie or something." He gives me his best smile, which makes it impossible to turn down. "Come on, what do you say?"_

"_Ok, sure. That sounds nice." I tuck a piece of hair behind my hair and grab my stuff._

"_Come with me to my locker real quick, and I'll walk out with you." I nod and simply follow, delving into conversation as soon as we start walking._

"_So Miss Spencer," he shuts his locker and loops his arm through mine, "what do you feel like doing tonight? I was thinking I could show you all the spots us cool kids hang out at, then maybe one day you'll join us." He winks at me and leads me towards the parking lot_

"_Yeah, I'd like that." Smiling, I look away in attempt to hide my blush._

_Once we get to my car, a black Jeep Wrangler, I turn to face Carter who is looking a bit alarmed right now as he stares over my shoulder. Turning around to see what he's looking at, I see Ashley hopping off the hood of her Porsche heading towards us not looking too happy. I look back at Carter confused, "Umm, what's wrong?" _

_Now smirking, he points to a sign in front of my jeep that reads: __**This spot belongs to Ashley Davies.**_ _Oops. I just shrug, "She'll get over it."_

"_No I will not just get over it!" And there she is, looking irate. Although I can't help but smile, noticing how cute she looks when she's mad. "Can you not read? It clearly says my name, not Spence. I had to park all the way over there because you parked here."_

_I look to where her car is, "Umm, Ash… your car is in the next aisle. It's only an extra 15 feet." Carter snickers at this._

"_That is not the point!" Her arms are moving animatedly now and I'm just watching them, quickly getting exhausted, "first I catch you at my tree and now I found out it's you in my spot! You can't just go taking things that don't belong to you. I mean, there are rules here! Everyone follows them, so you should too!"_

_Carter grimaces at this, and puts his arm around me, "Well I should get going; I'll pick you up at 7 tonight Spencer." With that, he gives my shoulder a squeeze and turns towards Ashley, "Be nice now."_

_She watched him walk away and then turns back to me, "Where are you going with him?" Keeping up with her is exhausting._

"_He asked me to hang out tonight. He's going to show me around town." She's just looking at me, and I'm nervously shifting from one foot to another under her gaze. It's those whiskey colored eyes, I tell you._

"_I see. Well anyways, you owe me an apology." She crosses her arms and looks at me expectantly._

"_Ashley I am not going to apologize for parking in an open parking space or for sitting under some tree, that's just ridiculous." I pull out my keys and unlock my jeep, as I open the door to get in I chance one last look at her. She is not happy. "I'll see you tomorrow." I pleasantly smile, and shut the car door before she can say anything else. Pulling away I give her a little wave, only to receive a glare back._


	4. Chapter 4

Ashley's POV:

Ugh! Who does she think she is?! I watch her drive away and then glance behind me only to find Ellie with a huge grin plastered on her face. "I guess she knows what the rules are now, huh?"

Glaring at her I stomp away towards my baby, "Just get in the car!" The nerve of Spencer, the least she could have done was apologize and maybe then beg for my forgiveness. Anyone else would have.

"Ashley slow down a little," Ellie says this as I peel out of the parking lot.

"Seriously Ellie, who just doesn't apologize for that, it was the least she could do."

Laughing now, which only infuriates me more, she messes with the radio, "I like Spencer."

"Yeah, Carter seems to as well. Did you know he's taking her out tonight? I didn't realize you all were so close with her."

She nods, "Yeah, I caught that part. They'd be cute together, don't you think?" She's looking at me now waiting for a response, but she is so not going to get one from me. I reach over and turn radio up; we sing along to it the rest of the way to my house.

We head straight to my room to avoid any forced, awkward conversation with my mom, in case she is home. I fall onto my bed as Ellie walks around looking at everything, "It's so weird being up here again."

Spotting my phone on my nightstand I reach over for it. One missed call and a voicemail. Not recognizing the number, I listen to the voicemail. "Hey babe, it's me. Just wanted to hear your voice and see how your first day back is going. The doctor says if I continue my progress I should be getting out soon. I can't wait to come see you in the outside world! I'll try calling tomorrow night, love you!" Deleting the message, I let out a groan and feel completely guilty. I hadn't thought about her all day. Sighing, I toss my phone off to the side of my bed.

Ellie finally sits down next to me and throws a pillow at me, "so tell me about the past four months. I mean, I know we kept in contact, but I want to hear about everything."

I sigh and sit up, "Well, it was definitely an experience and even though I was pissed at my mom in the beginning I now understand that I needed it. I didn't realize how bad I was Ellie, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. But I'm better now, and it's going to be tough, but I never like things easy do I? Oh, and I sort of met someone there…"

_Spencer's POV:_

_Ok, I seriously don't understand why she has to be home so early. I was planning on locking myself in my room doing homework until it was time to go out tonight. I did not think I'd have to actually converse with her. Why hasn't she gotten the hint that I just don't want to talk to her, that she isn't forgiven for what she did. Putting on a fake smile I walk into the kitchen, "Hey mom."_

"_Hey Spencer, how was school?"_

"_Oh you know same as usual." Like you really care. Grabbing water from the fridge, I start to head for the stairs._

"_Spencer wait, your dad will be working late, and I have to go back to the hospital in a few hours so you'll have to fend for yourself with dinner." _

"_That's fine, I won't be home anyways. Carter is showing me around town." _

"_Carter? A boy? Is he cute?" Her face lights up at this. _

_I sigh, "Yes mom, a boy. And I guess so. Look I have homework I want to get done before he gets here so…" Turning around I head up to my room, taking the stairs two at a time._

_Slamming my door, I let out a frustrated sigh and sit at my desk. I turn on my laptop and check my e-mail. I get the usual junk mail and few from friends back in Ohio keeping me updated on their crazy lives. It's the one from Sam that catches my eye. Reading over it a few times I let out a sigh and hit the delete button. Wiping away a tear, I turn my computer off and pull out my calculus book. _

_Around 6pm I decided to get ready. I jump in the shower real quick and then put on a jean mini skirt and a blue fitted tee. Once I dry my hair I throw it up. I glance over to the clock noticing it's 7 o'clock already. _

_I hear a knock at the door and Glen answering it a few seconds later. Hearing my name being called, I walk downstairs smiling when I see Carter. He's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a bright green polo. I hold back a laugh as I see Glen scowling at him as he eyes him up and down. "So where is it you're taking my sister again?"_

_Carter stuffs his hands in his pockets, "Just into town, there's this diner and a bakery we all hang out at." Spotting me on the steps he gives me a genuine smile, "Hey Spencer! You look great!"_

"_Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I walk down the rest of the stairs and elbow Glen as I walk past him, "ready?"_

_He nods and opens the door, "After you."_

"_Hey buddy, she has a 1am curfew, so you'd better not be late. And don't even think about trying anything."_

_Trying not to laugh again I take Carter's hand, "Night Glen."_

Ashley's POV:

I'm feeling very trapped right now and maybe because I am. Ellie, Madison, Brooke, Noah, and I are sitting in our normal booth at The Diner, and I am stuck by the window. When I got tired of rehashing on my little 'vacation' to Ellie, she suggested we go get some food. And now we are here. Listening to Madison tell us about a new boy she met.

Jane, our usual waitress, comes up to the table and takes our order. When it's my turn to order Jane smiles, "Hey Ashley, it's good to see you. We've all kind of missed you around here, you look great!"

Brooke scowls at this, "She'll have the usual, now run along."

"Brooke your charm is astounding." Ellis is shaking her head at Brooke and then turns her attention to me, "I take it you haven't mentioned anything yet, huh?"

"Mentioned anything about what?" I however do not answer because Ellie is up and hugging someone.

"Hey Spencer! How are you?" Letting go of her, she turns towards Carter, "you guys should join us." She points over to us and I can't take my eyes off of them. Spencer looks gorgeous and I'm starting to think there is never a time when she doesn't. It takes me a second to notice that she is in a skirt, which means legs; nice tan, toned legs. Carter nods and they are walking towards us. Realizing that I'm staring I glance out the window immediately feeling guilty for checking out Spencer when I really shouldn't be looking at anyone. They reach us, and say hello to everyone. I only nod.

Deciding I need a break from her legs, and her unnaturally blue eyes; I get up mumbling something about going to smoke. Walking outside, I light up a cigarette and lean against the building immediately feeling myself relax. Once I'm done I wait a minute or two before going back inside.

Walking back over to the booth I find Spencer in my seat. You've got to be kidding me! "Are you kidding me? I was just sitting there two minutes ago!" Spencer looks up at me, eyebrows raised.

"Ashley relax, I told her to sit there." Ellie to the rescue. But no, not this time.

"And why would you do that? And why would you listen? You just saw me sitting there! There are other empty seats you know. This is seriously ridiculous. Do you enjoy annoying me? I told you the rules. That is my spot, just like this is my booth." She's laughing. How dare she laugh at me! Everyone at the table is looking at me smirking, clearly amused by this.

"Are you always this possessive and spastic?"

"What? How dare you! I am not possessive or spastic! Are you always this rude?"

"I'm rude?! I'm not the one that randomly starts yelling at people about spots they don't own or rules that don't even exist!"

Everyone is watching us, amused at seeing someone stand up to me besides Carmen or Ellie.

"What are you implying here?"

"That you're rude, spastic, and possessive! I've only had three conversations with you and for two out of the three I've been yelled at and told what I can and cannot do! It's like I'm back in the 4th grade dealing with the queen bee."

"I do not act like a 4th grader!" Stomping my foot, I realize I've only just supported her argument.

She's laughing again, "Sure you don't." Just then Jane shows up with our food.

Frustrated I let out a sigh and sit down to eat. Everyone immediately dives into conversation pretending like that little scene didn't just happen. Spencer and Carter subtly flirt with each other, which does not please me. Carter could do so much better, I mean, she doesn't even apologize to people and won't admit when she's wrong. So annoying.

Once everyone is done eating, Carter asks to be let out, "Ready Spence?" She nods.

Scowling Noah looks from one to the other, "Where are two going?"

I notice Carter tense up at this question, "I was going to take Spence to the bakery." Standing he holds his hand out and Spencer takes it, "we'll see you guys tomorrow. Thanks for the entertainment Ashley." I flip him the bird which only causes him to laugh and blow me a kiss, "thanks, but maybe some other time."

Immediately after Ellie stands, "Ok guys I'll see you later, Aiden needs me." To my horror Madison and Noah are getting up as well asking Ellie if they can bum a ride, which leaves me with Brooke; the girl who has been glaring at me the whole night.

"Well, I guess I should be going too then." I start to stand, needing to get out of here fast. She was one of the reasons I had gotten so bad; the rest of them just had no idea. "I'll see you." I leave Jane a huge tip, and wave as I'm heading out the door. I however, am not that lucky.

"Hey wait, I need a ride." I stop walking and turn to look at her, "Besides…" she walks up to me and puts her arms around my neck, "I was hoping we could have some fun tonight, like old times... you were looking a little tense in there babe." She leans in and starts kissing my neck.

Annoyed, I peel her arms off of me and take a step back. "Get your own ride. I don't need things to be like old times. I don't need to be sent away again."

She pulls out a little clear bag filled with white powder and smiles, "Come on Ash, I'll make your first night back unforgettable."


	5. Chapter 5

It's Friday night. I used to live for Friday nights. It meant partying and no school. Now I'm just scared. I was able to avoid Brooke all week at school, but tonight it isn't possible. Because tonight we're all going to Grey's and she is always there. However, this time I won't give in. I told Madison what Brooke tried to do on Monday and everything up to then. She's been especially mean to Brooke now that she knows. It's quite funny, especially when she tripped her in the hall causing all of her things to go flying in the air. Or like yesterday, when she sprayed Cherry Coke in her the face. It made my day.

She will be there too; the one who continually sits under my tree and continually parks in my spot despite everything. We've talked a few a times and I still find her extremely annoying; the way her amazing lips smirk at me whenever I remind her of the rules. Despite my constant yelling at her, she still seems to always be friendly. I don't get that. Like on Wednesday when I found her at my tree during 4th period again; I yelled and she just smiled as she asked if she could draw me. Who does that? I agreed of course. She isn't the only one who is capable of being nice and plus no one would have been able to turn down that smile or those eyes.

I talked to _her_ this week also. At first I avoided, afraid really. But then I felt guilty and answered. She's not doing so well. She isn't even allowed visitors right now. Which if I'm being honest with myself, I felt relieved. I don't think I could handle seeing her or going back there yet. She isn't as strong as I thought she was while I was there; I was just that weak.

The doorbell is ringing. Letting out I sigh, I stand from my bed at glance at the mirror. The short skirt and tank top will have to do. I'm just not in the mood to impress tonight. Trudging down my steps, I grab my purse by the door and open the door, immediately frowning; because it's Carter standing outside the door. Now don't get me wrong, I love Carter to death, but seeing him and Spencer flirt non-stop during school just gets old. And if he is standing out here, it only means Spencer isn't too far away.

Shutting the door, I put on a fake smile and start to walk towards Ellie's car.

He shakes his head and follows, "I see you don't believe in saying hello anymore."

"Hey Carter..."

We climb into the car, where I greet Aiden and Ellie. There is however no Spencer. "I thought Spence was coming tonight?"

Ellie glances at me through the rear view mirror, "She is. We have to pick her up."

I nod and focus my attention on the window, ignoring whatever Aiden and Carter are talking about. Ellie knows better than to say anything to me. Realizing we've stopped moving, I look up to find us in front of an unfamiliar house and Carter is getting out of the car. "Ok seriously of all the people, why does Carter have to like her? She's so annoying and…" I however, do not finish because here comes Spencer in a skirt and a blue halter top with her hair down; looking gorgeous. However, Carter's arm is around her, and that ruins everything.

She's sitting next to me now, in the backseat stuck between Carter and me. She smells amazing; it's a combination of vanilla and her natural scent. Her bare thigh happens to keep bumping my bare thigh whenever there's a turn and I am now very aware of how soft her skin is. She's looking at me now, I can feel it. "So Ash…" Yeah, she calls me Ash now. "I finished that drawing of you, it turned out well despite the fact that you wouldn't sit still."

Ellie's eyebrows are raised and has a huge smirk plastered across her face, "Drawing?"

Spencer turns to look at Ellie giving her a classic Spencer smile… yes, she now has a classic smile I decided this on Wednesday, "Yeah, Ashley found me during 4th period while I was drawing for art, and I asked if I could draw her. She's a great subject really. Although it was hard to keep her sitting still, it's like not possible for her or something."

I refuse to look at Ellie; instead I focus my attention out the window again, relieved when we finally get there. As soon as we get inside I spot Madison and Noah at a booth and join them. Ellie and Aiden soon follow, but Spencer and Carter quickly say hello and go straight to the dance floor. I am staring. I can't help it. Anyone with eyes would be staring. Spencer is an amazing dancer, something I am a little surprised about. Noah is saying something to me right now, but I have no idea what. Snapping out of the trance she has put me in I turn to Noah who is smirking at me, "What?"

"I said we should go show them how to really dance."

I nod and stand, walking to the dance floor. We are right next to them dancing like crazy for a few songs. During one Noah says something about the bathroom and to my horror Carter follows. Which leaves me with her; who is all smiles and still dancing.

"Come on Ash! Dance with me!"

I shake my head, there's no way I'm dancing with a spot stealer. Besides, I'm mad at her for mentioning the drawing in front of Ellie; I'm not going to live that down for days. Oh no, now she's pouting; how am I supposed to say no to that? "Oh alright…" She's smiling again and moving towards me. Her hands are loosely around my neck and I can't breathe.

She's laughing now, "I don't bite Ash."

Shaking my head, I put my hands on her waist and pull her closer to me, "I know."

We dance to one song before Carter is back with drinks in each hand. "Miss me?"

"Not really, where's Noah?"

His face hardens slightly and scowl is formed, "Back there, a boy had his shirt off and he got a little distracted." He rolls his eyes and turns toward Spencer, "I'm going to go sit, care to join?"

She nods and grabs on to one of his arms. As they start walking away she turns back smiling, "Ash you coming?"

No. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

Oh man, I need a cigarette. However, before I get the chance I feel someone's arms wrapping around my waist whispering in my ear, "Hey beautiful, welcome back. How about a dance?"

I turn around to find Erin, an old friend, smiling at me. I return it and nod instantly pulling her towards me. As we're dancing I move behind Erin and feel a pair of eyes on my back. However, when I glance around I find that it is two pairs of eyes, not just one; a soft blue pair and a glaring brown pair. What's terrible is I'm not sure which is worse. The friendly blue ones glance away, and the glaring brown ones are interrupted by Madison grabbing her arm rather harshly. I focus my attention on Erin until the song is over. Once it is she gives me a hug and walks away. She's good like that, not clingy; unlike someone else. Heading back the booth there's only one pair watching me now, and it's the glaring brown ones. Ignoring them I take a seat next to Madison and they quickly look away.

"Hey chica, how's it going?"

Smiling up at her I shrug, "Good so far, as long as that one stays away from me."

"Don't worry; I'm keeping my eye on her. Besides, after the little chat we just had I think she'll be leaving you alone for a while."

I pull her into a half hug and smile, "Thanks Madison, I appreciate it. But I'm not sure how long it will last; she doesn't like to get pushed aside."

"You just let me take care of that." She winks and turns towards back to the group around the table joining in on the conversation. Ellie is telling them about the time she caught Aiden in her clothes.

"It was a bet! Noah had to wear a thong for the rest of the week! Ask him; I had to send him a picture and everything to win it!"

"Hey, we don't want to hear what kind of kinky things you and Noah are into," Madison says smirking.

As everyone is cracking up, Spencer's cell phone goes off. Standing, she walks outside to take the call.

"Carter I wouldn't be laughing right now, you had the same bet! You just didn't get caught!"

"What?!" Everyone's head turns towards Carter who is slightly blushing while laughing.

"Yeah, it was Ashley's clothes; she just never caught me." Everyone is cracking up now

"Excuse me? I swear to God Carter, if I wore those afterwards…"

"Oh my god, we have to see these pictures." Ellie is cracking up as the boys are turning a little red at being caught, when Spencer walks back over looking sad and frustrated at the same time.

"Hey Carter, can I talk to you for a sec?"

He nods and gets up following her away from our booth. Trying not to look too concerned, I attempt to focus on the conversation. Noah is pulling out his phone showing everyone the pictures of the boys.

While we're all cracking up at the sight of Aiden and Carter in skirts and a bra, I feel someone tap my shoulder. Looking up, I see Carter standing there, "Hey Ash, can I talk to you for a second?" Spencer gives me a small smile, but her eyes betray her as she sits back down.

I nod and follow him, "What's up?"

"Hey, umm Spencer is having some problems at home and needs somewhere to stay…"

"And you're telling me this because…?"

He shakes his head at me, "Because you have enough room in your house and a mom who won't ask questions."

"What about Ellie? Her mom doesn't care, trust me; I would know."

"Ellie is going to Aiden's house tonight. Come on Ash, just help her out, she'd help you if you needed it. If you can't do that than do it for me, I've helped you out several…"

"Alright, just shut up already."

He smiles and hugs me, "Thanks Ash."

"Yeah, yeah, just stop touching me."

_Spencer's POV_

_Glen called earlier. Apparently my parents are at it again. It's nothing new, just usually I have somewhere to go when it gets this bad. I feel kind of awkward now that Carter knows about it, and I can't believe Ashley agreed to let me stay with her. She is very hard to figure out; one minute she's yelling at me about who knows what and the next thing I know she's talking to me like we've been friends forever. Maybe one day I'll figure it out._

_We're here. We all left a little while ago to get food and now I'm suddenly regretting eating so much because my stomach has begun to do flip flops. I feel Carter squeeze my shoulder, "Night gorgeous." He kisses me on the cheek and I hear Ashley let out a sigh as she quickly gets out of the car. _

_I flash Carter a half smile and say goodnight to everyone and climb out myself thanking Ellie for the ride. Looking up at the house, I realize how big it is. "Ashley, your house is huge… and kind of scary."_

"_Scary?" She's looking at me with her eyebrow raised._

"_Yes, umm unfriendly or s-something like that," I stutter out hoping it doesn't offend her and cause her to go in one her rants about rules or whatever it is she's always yelling at me about._

_Instead I just hear her laugh as she pulls out her keys, "Oh I know, it used to terrify me when we first moved in, but eventually you just get used to it" When we get to the door she unlocks it and walks in, "are you hungry or thirsty or anything?"_

_I shake my head, "No, we just ate remember? If I eat anymore I think I'll explode."_

"_Yeah, you did eat quite a lot of food while we were there." She eyes me with a smirk on her face, "come on I'll show you where you're going to sleep." She leads me upstairs to one of the spare bedrooms, showing me where one of the bathrooms is on the way. The room is bare, and kind of depressing, but huge… similar to the rest of the house._

"_Is it always this quiet?"_

_She nods, "Yeah it's just me and my mom. She's never around much anymore since…" Pausing, she shakes her head, "well anyways, this is it… my room is three doors down and on the left if you need anything. I'm beat so I'll see you in the morning."_

_Realizing she is leaving me in this creepy room by myself I grab her hand, "Hey wait…" She stiffens at the contact, and I quickly let go mumbling out an apology, feeling foolish for getting scared, "never mind, sorry." _

_She nods and leaves the room, shutting the door on her way out. I glance around the room before letting out a sigh. Realizing I don't have anything to sleep in I start to take my skirt off and decide to just sleep in my top and underwear. As I am bending down to pick up the skirt I hear the door open, "Hey Spence, I thought you might need…" Oh god. I stand upright and turn to face her, blushing a bit. She is staring and we lock eyes for the briefest second until she looks away, "sorry, I thought you might want… here." She's holding out a pair of pajama pants and a wife beater. _

_Gaining my composure back, I walk over to her and grab them, "Thanks." She only nods before glancing down at me again and then quickly turns to leave. I shut the door and let out a sigh glancing down at my underwear; well at least they are cute. Putting on the clothes she gave me, which smell like her, I get under the covers and stare up at the ceiling._

_It's been about an hour, and I can't fall asleep. Every time I'm about to I hear some creepy noise or my thoughts wander back to my parents. They've been fighting for half a year now and said the move here would help everyone. I know the real reason why we moved here; mom's precious reputation was ruined and she couldn't handle that. Dad doesn't agree with her on anything anymore, and it's only gotten worse. Hearing scratching and other noises I fly out of my bed and run to Ashley's room, hoping she's awake still. I know, I'm a baby; always have been when it comes to things like this. Glen used to scare me all the time when we were younger and left alone._

_I knock on the door softly, "Hey Ash?"_

_A few seconds later the door flings open, startling me, "Spence? What's wrong?" _

_She looks adorable right now, her hair is up in a messy bun sending her curls everywhere and she has glasses on right now. I glance down at her pajamas, boxers and a tank top. I realize I'm just staring and force myself to look away. Peering over her shoulder into her room I shrug and focus on the ground, "Your house is… and everything going on... I couldn't sleep. Can I stay with you for a while?"_


	6. Chapter 6

She won't look up at me right now; which is probably a good thing since I can't seem to look away. She's adorable when she's nervous, but I can't seem to get the picture of her in her underwear out of by head. That might have something to do with why I'm staring, but I prefer to believe it's because I'm enjoying her nervousness. Yeah, that's it. She does have amazing legs though; I should ask her what she does to get them looking like that. Hmm, she doesn't seem like the type to work out much, but then again what do I know?

"Um, so Ash… can I?"

"Huh?"

She's laughing now, and it's an amazing laugh really. Anyone would think so. "Can I hang out with you for a bit?"

Oh yeah, that. Normally I'd be all for a gorgeous girl coming into my room for a while, but this time it's different. I'm actually going to have to make conversation with her and that might possibly mean I have to talk about myself. Things tend to almost slip out whenever I'm around her and that could be bad. Oh right, I'm just staring still. I guess I should answer her, "I don't know…" And now she's frowning, looking sadder than when she got the phone call. She should never be frowning, her smile is much cuter. "Oh alright," I roll my eyes and step out of her way, "but try not to be too annoying tonight."

She smiles at me and walks into my room looking around at everything immediately. "I like your room; it's cozy." She spots the guitar on my bed, and then looks over at all the other ones lined up by my piano, "How long have you played for?"

I shrug shutting the door and walking over to the guitar, "My dad taught me to play the guitar when I was about eleven or so and I've played the piano since I was little." I pick up the guitar and place it in it's' stand by the other ones. "How about you, do you play anything?"

She shakes her head as she walks around my room looking at pictures, "Oh gosh no, my mom tried to make me take piano lessons when I was younger, but I could never sit still long enough to learn. Drawing is more my thing, although lately I've been kind of struggling with that too." I notice she has stopped in front of one in particular; it's of me kissing Leslie, one of my more memorable ex-girlfriends. She seems lost in thought with a hint of sadness slowly appearing across her face; however as soon as I notice this, she's smiling and walking over to my bed. "So, how come you were still awake?" She sits down on the edge of my bed and looks at me with her head tilted.

Meeting her eyes, I can't look away, "Oh um I was just writing; I really haven't been able to sleep much since I… Hey! Let's watch a movie." I shake my head and walk over to the DVD rack, "what kind do you like?"

"Anything that isn't scary."

"Anything that's not scary huh? Scary happens to be my favorite type of movie."

"That would explain a lot; you are kind of scary sometimes." What?!

"Excuse me? What do you mean by that? I am not scary or twisted or anything resembling a scary movie!"

She smiles, "I never said you were twisted, I just said scary."

Annoyed now, I let out a frustrated sigh, "Whatever, do you ever stop talking?" I spot my favorite movie, smirking. "Ok, found one, it's my favorite." I put it in and then plop down onto my bed moving up to lean against the head board.

She gets up and scoots up next to me, which had she asked, I wouldn't have allowed it. But of course she doesn't ask, because she doesn't seem too concerned about personal space. Sitting Indian style with a pillow clenched in her arms, she glances at me, "What is it?"

I smile evilly at her, "You'll see."

Soon a clown appears on the screen and I hear Spencer gasp, "No Ash! I refuse to watch this!"

"Well then I guess you can go back to your room then."

She's facing me now, and pouting. I can not give in. I refuse to. "Come on Ash, please?" Why did she have to go and tilt her head like that?

"Gosh, you're such a baby sometimes. Fine stop pouting, you pick one then." I grab the remote and stop the movie.

She's smiling at me now, "Thanks." I just called you a baby, why the hell are you thanking me? She stands and walks over to the DVD rack, "you know it's kind of interesting and weird though…"

"What is?"

"That IT is your favorite movie. Kind of messed up, don't you think?"

Of course it's messed up, it is me we are talking about here. "No I don't think so. It's a lot of people's favorite movie. Come on, it's a classic!" She just looks at me with her eyebrows raised and an amused smile forming on her lips before turning back to the movies, "Ok then, what's your favorite movie?"

She shrugs, "I'm not sure I have one. One day it's one thing and next day it changes depending on my mood."

"Ok, so what is it today?"

She's putting in the movie and turns around with her eyebrows raised and her hands on her hips, "Hmm, I guess today would be Girl, Interrupted."

"Why's that?"

"Just in one of those moods, you know?"

I nod, knowing too well. She walks over to the bed and sits down next to me again; clutching another pillow in her arms. My favorite pillow to be exact; it's the fluffiest and now she's squishing it. As I'm about to say something to her about it the movie begins. Normally it wouldn't have mattered but its Finding Nemo. Finding Nemo is up there in my top 10 fave list. I turn to look at her smiling a bit, "I love this movie!"

"Me too, besides I could go for something light tonight. I don't want to have to think more than I already have…" I nod and stay silent, turning back to the screen.

About fifteen minutes into the movie, Spencer's phone starts to go off. She pulls it out of the pocket of the pajamas I lent her and looks at the ID. Letting out a small sigh, she stands muttering she'll be back and leaves my room. I hear her answer her phone asking whoever it is what they want rather harshly before she shuts my door. Even though I'm trying to ignore my curiosity, I can't help but wonder who it is that's capable of making Spencer be mean. From what I've witnessed she has yet to be intentionally mean to anyone, even Carmen. She does steal my things all the time though, but I guess that doesn't make her mean; just rather annoying. Remembering my pillow she was suffocating before, I quickly grab it and put it to the side of me before she can squish the life out of it again.

Oh hey, she's back and not looking too happy at all, "Everything ok?"

She smiles, but it's a fake smile, "Yeah, just an old friend from back home."

"Are you always that pleasant with 'old friends' from back home?" I can't help it, I want to know.

She smirks, "Ok, she's not exactly an old friend. More like someone that can't take a hint."

I nod, Brooke quickly coming to mind. "Don't you just hate people like that?"

She nods with a small smile forming on her lips, "Yeah I do, especially ones that know they're causing you more harm then good by hanging on." Exactly. She sits back down next to me and lets out a small sigh before focusing on the screen again. I guess that topic is over with. She immediately starts cracking up and I can't help but glance at her.

Glancing at her soon turns into me watching her out of the corner of my eye. Out of nowhere she turns to look at me, "What are you staring at?"

"I'm not staring!" Great, get defensive, make it more obvious. Technically looking at her out of the corner of my eye does not qualify as staring. I'm just keeping an eye on her, in case she tries to take my pillow back. And trying to figure out how someone could go from being upset one second to extremely happy the next. I mean, I get that Finding Nemo is great and all but it doesn't make me forget. No, only one thing made me forget and apparently it's bad for me, so I'm curious. Curious as to how I can be like that too because if I don't figure it out sometime soon I might not last.

She rolls her eyes and smiles playfully, "Ok, what are you looking at then?"

"You." Damnit! You're supposed to deny and change the subject; it's not time to be honest with the girl. You don't even know her; what were you thinking!? Okay, time to stop yelling at myself and get her to stop looking at me like that. "I was just wondering how you do that…" Clearly I have some work to do.

"Do what?"

"Make it all disappear like that… like nothing just happened." Stop talking.

"Oh… well after a while I just learned it's better to focus on happier things."

"But what if there aren't happier things?" Ok I seriously need to stop.

"There are always happier things; you just have to take the time to find them." Some of us don't always have the time; for some of us there's a faster way to get rid of the thoughts. As if she can read my mind she shakes her head, "come on Ash, it can't be that bad. I've met your friends and they're wonderful people that accept you no matter what, this huge room to hide away in, unlimited spending money, and a parent that leaves you alone every once in a while. I would kill to have that."

"That doesn't mean things are good for me. And having a mom that doesn't want to be around you… I mean that's not around isn't something you would kill to have." She just nods, with a sad expression. "Trust me Spence; it's not all that great. Your parents may frustrate you to where you might think that, but it eventually it gets old real fast."

She's smiling now. I don't think I said anything smile worthy or that requires a head tilt, "Trust you, huh?" Did I say that?

I roll my eyes trying to appear unflustered by the look she's giving me, "It's just a phrase. Look you're new, but give it time and you will learn that you can't really trust anyone around here."

"Even you?"

"Yes even me; now stop looking at me like that!"

"Like what?"

"Like all cute and happy and… just stop, ok?" All cute and happy… really? Frustrated with myself I sigh and focus my attention on my comforter and then they are quickly back to staring into hers.

Her eyes get big for a second and then she smirks, "You think I'm cute?"

I shrug trying to play it cool, "I guess… if you like the sweet and innocent type." She's laughing at me right now, last time I checked I didn't say anything funny. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, well, I guess you'll have to get to know me and maybe I won't seem so sweet and innocent." She winks at me giving me her smile and focuses on the T.V. again. Was she just flirting? No, of course not; she's just messing with me and besides, even if she wasn't she's dating Carter. At least I think she is.

"So, how are things going with Carter?" Did I really just ask that?

She looks confused for a second, and then it clicks, "Oh, well he's really nice and fun." She lets out a small sigh and looks at me, "what about you? Is there anyone who currently has your interest and is crazy enough to put up with your rants?"

My mouth drops open, "Hey! I do not rant! And I do not do relationships."

"Yes you do, and how come? Get too bored when they can't keep up?" You seem to be doing it well.

I nod, "Yeah, something like that. People just get boring you know? And plus all the drama that comes along with girls just gets old real fast; especially when I have enough of my own."

Her eyebrows are raised and she looks surprised, "Girls, huh?"

"Yeah… wait, you mean you haven't heard any of the lovely rumors about me yet?" That is somewhat disappointing.

She's smiling, "Oh yeah I have, the first day you came back actually, especially from Carmen and her mini-clones." Insert eye roll. "I've just learned it's better to ignore the rumors, and wait 'til the person comes to me themselves." Oh, well good. She's yawning now, I wasn't aware I was so boring. "I'm getting sleepy." I glance at my clock, it's only 3am. Who gets tired this early on a Friday? I would normally still be out partying, drinking and screwing the pain away. She's laying down now. When did I give her permission to lie in my bed? The only time another girl should be lying in my bed is if she's naked and I'm on top of her or under her for that matter. Well, not Ellie; she's the only exception to this rule.

"Comfortable?" She only nods in response, her eyes focused on the movie. I let out a sigh and get out bed getting antsy, "hey, I'm going to go get a drink I'll be right back. Do you want something?"

She shakes her head without even glancing at me, "No thanks," she says softly. I nod and leave the room heading immediately for the kitchen.

Opening the fridge I notice my mom has yet to remove the alcohol from it; it's like she wants me give in or something. Sighing, I grab two waters and slam the fridge shut. Taking a deep breath I put the water on the counter and head towards the back door, deciding I definitely need a cigarette. Its ironic how you go away to get rid of one addiction only to gain another. Ok, well maybe it was a few addictions, but that's not the point. And plus, one is better than four, right? Lighting up a cigarette, I sit on the steps of the porch and gaze up at the sky. I really need to quit these things; apparently they're bad for you too. Once I'm done I go back inside feeling better. I grab the water and head back upstairs.

"Hey, I know you said you…" I stop once I get to my door; Spencer is fast asleep in my bed. Jeez, I wasn't gone that long. Now what am I going to do? Sighing, I walk over the empty side of my bed mumbling, "Jesus Spence, first my parking spot and tree, than Carter and my friends, and now my bed… what's next?" Rolling my eyes, I decide to get in bed and attempt to fall asleep, even though that doesn't seem to working very well since I've been back. I look at her once more, smiling at how she looks even more innocent when she's asleep, which mind you, I didn't think was possible. "Night Spence," I whisper and roll over onto my back to stare at the ceiling.

Now it's time to think about her, the girl that keeps me up every night. Brennan. It has only been five days and already I've begun to forget about her and everything that happened; which only makes me feel even guiltier about leaving. I had to though. For starters, I was better; no scratch that, I am better. And, she and I became too dependant on each other for a while there; so much so that it scared me. She still needs me; so much so that she's doing terrible again which… Suddenly I feel something warm across my stomach breaking me from my thoughts; looking down, I find an arm across my stomach. An arm that is so warm and comfortable; like it was meant to be there. Gulping, I look over at Spencer and doing so only confirms my fear that the arm belongs to her. When did she get so close? The arm needs to go; I do not cuddle, especially when it's with someone as annoying as her. Shaking her arm proves to get no response from her, "Hey Spence, wake up!" She mumbles something and only tightens her grip on me as she pulls me closer. And now I'm trapped under a beautiful, annoying girl that ignores all of my rules and boundaries. That's just… awesome. Sighing, I let myself enjoy the warmth, giving in to it for the night, deciding Spencer is much more tolerable when she is asleep. Which is why I'm allowing this; if I wake her then I have to put up with her annoying comments and looks. Yup, that is why.

_Spencer's POV:_

_I don't know what it wrong with me, but I've never been able to sleep in much. It doesn't seem to matter what time I fall asleep, normally I'll still always be up by 8am at the latest for my morning run. This is why I'm kind of thrown off right now; its 10am._

_Upon waking up, it took a second or two to realize where I am. Also, that it is Ashley who is laying on me and not someone else. Which, if I'm being honest, I do not mind; mainly because of how calm and peaceful she looks. I watch her for a minute before I realize I should probably get home soon. Do I wake her or find a way out from under her? Either way I'm sure I'll get yelled at. Deciding it would be rude to not thank her for letting me stay, I shake her shoulder a bit, "Hey Ash, wake up." She mumbles something and buries her head deeper into my neck, tickling it with her small breaths. "Ash, come on, wake up…"_

_I feel her shift on me and her breathing changes. She lifts her head up to look at me smiling slightly, and I return the smile. But her small smile disappears as it dawns on her that she's on top of me; "Sorry…" she mumbles as she rolls off of me and gets out of bed. She's blushing now; which I really didn't think she was capable of. "What time is it?" She's staring at the floor right now taking a few deep breaths as if she's regaining her composure._

"_It's a little after ten…"_

_And sure enough she did, because there's that trademark smirk. "Right well, I've got things to attend to, so when do you plan on leaving?" _

_I just shake my head, "That's actually why I woke you up," I stand and stretch feeling her gaze on me, "I just wanted to say thanks for letting me stay the night, you're a lifesaver." I smile and start to head for the door, stopping as I remember I didn't drive here. I walk out the door and pull my cell phone out as I make my way to the guest room to collect my things. "Hey Glen, come get me. I'm at Ashley's."_

"_Ashley Davies? She's hot!" _

"_Yeah, yeah, will you just come please?" _

"_Ok, where does she live? And are you going to introduce me?" _

_Sighing I tell him to hold on and walk back to Ashley's room, "Hey Ash, what's your…umm…oh god, your naked." I'm staring right now; Ashley is in her bras and underwear, apparently in the middle of changing right now. Immediately I notice the small tattoo on her hip bone, it's a symbol of some sort in black._

"_Not the normal response I'm used to… relax Spence, now we're even." She smirks and pulls on a pair of jeans, un-phased by the whole thing. _

_I'm still looking despite the fact that I should be looking away. Her abs are amazing. "What's that?" I ask, pointing to something above her tattoo._

"_What's what?" _

_I don't know how it happened or when, but I'm standing in front of her tracing my finger over it looking down at the scar, "This. What happened?" I feel her body stiffen at my touch and her breath hitches. I look up at her and our eyes meet for what seems like forever, lost in her whiskey brown eyes, before she looks away. _

"_Oh umm, I…"she takes a deep breath and takes a step back from me._

"_Sorry, you like your personal space, I forgot." I take a step back also and wait for her answer._

"_Yeah I do," her hand covers her scar and shrugs, "I fell or something." _

_I know she's lying but I know better than to push it, "Oh ok. Well Glen needs directions to your house." She nods and holds out her hand for the phone._

_We're downstairs now; Ashley fully dressed this time, waiting for Glen on a couch in her living room. She seems angry now and impatient, "Seriously Spencer it's been forever, what is taking him so long?" She looks at her phone and mutters something. _

_I shrug wondering the same thing, "Sorry, I don't know where he could be."_

_As I say that, someone knocks on the door and Ashley quickly walks to the door. A few seconds later Ashley walks into the living room looking extremely annoyed with Glen next to her talking her ear off. "Seriously does your whole family feel it's necessary to talk all the time?"_

_I roll my eyes and smile, "You're one to talk. Hey Glen, lets go."_

_He smiles and gives me a nod, "What's the rush? You didn't even introduce me to this gorgeous girl." Smooth, Glen._

"_Right, Ashley Glen, Glen Ashley." _

_He holds his hand out, but Ashley ignores it, "Did I ask?" She rolls her eyes and then turns away from both of them, "Well I have to be going, so run along." _

_I roll my eyes, and smile, "Ok, come on Glen. Thanks again Ash."_

_She mumbles something and turns on her heel, heading back towards the stairs. I guess we'll be showing ourselves out. I shake my head and head for the door, with Glen behind me. "Is she always so… I don't know, rude?"_

_I nod, laughing a bit, "She has her moments." _


	7. Chapter 7

_Spencer's POV:_

_It has been three weeks since I stayed at Ashley's house. My parents have pretty much been avoiding each other and the house in general, since they got into it that night. Which means, Glen and I have had a peaceful three weeks; they really should just get a divorce already the way they go at it. But of course that can not happen; it's ruin my mother's precious reputation here, and then she can no longer pretend that we have the perfect family. This is so far from the truth its ridiculous. The only two that seem to be getting along right now are Glen and I, but we always have, so it's nothing new._

_Sam called a few times, but I didn't answer. It pains me to do it, but it's for the best. I can't get shipped away right now, or deal with any of that again. At least not right now. For now, I just need to get settled in comfortably enough before I worry about any of that. Glen doesn't understand why I'm doing this, and if I'm being honest with myself, sometimes I don't either. But then she makes a rare appearance at home, and I quickly remember why I have to._

_School is going well. It is the one place that is currently keeping me semi-sane these days. Which is kind of funny now that I think about it, back in Ohio I wanted to be anywhere but. For the most part, everyone here is very accepting about anything, which is new to me. Carter and I are getting closer, which would make my mother very happy if she was ever home; if she only knew we haven't even actually gone out on a date. We've been getting to know each other and hanging out a lot with Madison, Aiden, Ellie, Noah, Ashley, and Brooke a lot. They're all great too. Ashley has been semi-nice since I stayed the night. Don't get me wrong, she still goes into her crazy rants and claims to only 'tolerate' me because she needs something to laugh at, but other than that we've been getting along. I've been hearing things about her though; that she was away at rehab this summer for pretty much every drug out there and that she sleeps her way through all the girls in school. How much of that is true I do not know. And as much as I'd like to know, I don't at the same time. Everyone deserves a clean slate, right? _

_Carter asked me to go out tonight. We're going to dinner and then meeting up with everyone at Gray's afterwards. It should be fun; he's becoming my best friend here, I actually trust him and feel safe with him. It's kind of nice._

_Finally stopping the staring contest I was winning with my ceiling, I look over at my clock and realize I should probably get dressed before Carter gets here._

Ashley's POV:

"Ellie, you'd better not be doing naughty things in there with Aiden right now! I really don't want to tell the school how tiny his…" I open the door to find Ellie sitting at her desk, typing something on her laptop. "Ok, thank goodness." I shut her door and fall back onto her bed, letting out a long sigh.

She turns in her chair and looks at me for a second and then I feel the bed dip. "What's wrong dear?" She pushes me over a little and curls up at the head of the bed.

I shake my head, "Nothing my mom was home earlier today and it's just one of those days I want to forget, you know?"

She nods, "Brennan call again?"

"She wants me to come see her Elle. She claims she is doing better now and that if I visit her it'll make her do even better. Who puts that kind of pressure on someone? Doesn't she get it that I can't go back there? I don't want to be reminded of it, of how weak I was. I'm just not strong enough yet."

"Did you tell her this?"

"No, of course I told her yes, it would be rude of me not to Elle. She's depending on me."

"Ashley, I depend on you too and I don't ask you to go somewhere I know you're not comfortable going to. She sounds kind of selfish from all that you have told me about her. Which, I should remind you, isn't much."

"What else is there to tell? We met at rehab, I slept with her one night when we were completely blasted and then we just stayed together after that ruling the place. She fell in love with me and I care about her, a lot. I eventually got clean, and she's trying to… it's just taking a little longer than it should."

"Do you love her?"

"Huh?"

"You know that four letter word that you have yet to utter to anyone since you were eight years old. Do you love her?"

I stare at the ceiling for a minute before responding, "At times I thought I did, but then she'd go and do something stupid or harmful and I wouldn't be able to get past it. And now, I wonder if I was attracted to her because of how weak I was in there. She made it exciting and dangerous to be in there. She scored us drugs behind their backs all the time in the beginning."

"Ashley if she loves you like she claims to, she wouldn't be helping you hurt yourself. How is she supposed to love you if she obviously still doesn't love herself? Listen to me, I sound like a freaking afternoon special. All I'm saying is you need to figure out whether or not she is good for you in the real world."

"Yeah I know, now stop babbling. Let's go get dressed so we can get stared at and felt up by gross boys." I sit up and turn my head to face her, "speaking of which, does Aiden really have to come tonight?"

She shakes her head, "Be nice, you know that boy loves you."

"I know. How do I get him to stop?"

She laughs at this, "Go get dressed already and pick me an outfit out too while you're in there."

I nod and start toward her closet, stopping in the door frame, "Hey Elle," she looks over at me with her eyebrows raised, "thanks." She only smiles and give me a small nod. Sighing, I walk into the closet deciding we're going to spruce it up tonight. I'm definitely in the mood to impress tonight.

_Spencer's POV:_

_Carter and I are at dinner now. We missed our reservations to some fancy restaurant because Glen wanted to have a 'little chat' with Carter when he came to pick me up. So now we're at The Diner eating burgers and drinking milkshakes. He's been telling me about his family, since I realized I knew nothing about them._

"_Yeah so my ma is the sweetest little lady you'll ever meet. She's always trying to feed someone in the house whether you're hungry or not. My sister, Julie, goes to Penn State and my brother, Adam, goes to Florida State; he's there on a football scholarship. We all get along surprisingly well; my brother wants me to go to college in Florida since I have a few schools looking at me out there for basketball. And let's see whose left? Oh yes, my dad. He's a narrow minded ass hole." I chuckle at this as he continues on, "the only one he's nice to is my ma, she's the only one he ever shows his emotions towards unless it involves yelling or criticizing, that's saved for my brother and I." He shakes his head as he reaches out to grab his milkshake, "and what about you Spence? Tell me about that brother of yours that keeps on threatening me."_

_I chuckle at this, "Well you'll soon find out that he too plays basketball. He was shooting guard back home."_

"_That'd be Aiden's spot. That will be interesting."_

"_Yeah, he's pretty good, but I have yet to see you all play so who knows if he really even is. He's an ass at times, but he means well. He's always there for me when I need him to be so I can't help but love him." Thinking about the words I just said, I can't help but think back to when I told him about Sam, how nice he was about it. How he yelled at mom when she flipped out on me for it and tried to send me away. _

"_Uh, Spence? Spence come back to me…"_

_I shake my head and blush a little, "Sorry, I sort of got lost in thought there."_

_He laughs a bit, "So I've noticed." He tilts his head and looks into my eyes, "what's going on up there in that head of yours?"_

"_Just old memories creeping their way back."_

_Carter nods, "I know those all too well." Reaching across the table he takes my hand gently in his, "come on Spence, it's time to share those secrets you've been keeping from everyone, what's going on?"_

_I look up at him for a second before glancing back at the table to our hands, if anyone was observing us right now they'd think we were on some romantic date. If they only knew I was about to share one of my biggest secrets with him._

_He squeezes my hand, "its ok if you aren't ready to tell me yet, just know that I'm willing to listen and always here for you. You're something special Spencer; I'd hate to see you continue to close yourself off from everyone. Because then they'd never get to see the real you like I've been catching glimpses of, and they'd be missing out."_

_Nodding, I take a deep breath as I look up at him. "Back in Ohio, I had a best friend named Sam. We were closer than most best friends are, and eventually we fell in love with each other. Normally this would make my mom very happy, me falling for someone, but Sam is short for Samantha." I look down at the table again, taking another deep breath, "I'm gay. I've known for a while, but I finally came out to Glen last year along with other good friend Lisa. Glen has been supportive from the start, but Lisa was weirded out and eventually stopped hanging out with us. Sam and I had to hide our relationship because my mom is this religious nut who thinks her views are the only ones that are right. Eventually word spread around school and my mom found out. Which of course, embarrassed her and hurt her perfect reputation; we were living in such a small town that everyone knew in a matter of a day. It hurt her reputation so much that she took a job out here and moved us all, lecturing me the whole time on how wrong I am and that I'm an embarrassment to her. She told me I wasn't allowed to date any girls here and that I wasn't allowed to keep in contact with Sam or she'd send me away."_

_He's just looking at me now, "Wow."_

_I nod and look up at him nervously, "Not what you expected?"_

_Smiling he leans down and kisses my hand, "No," he shakes his head, "Spencer Carlin you and I are one funny pair."_

_I raise an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"_

_He's laughing a bit now, "If I keep your secret, promise to keep mine?" I nod, slightly confused. "Haven't you found it weird that I have yet to try to put the moves on such a gorgeous girl as yourself?" _

_I nod a little bit, "Yeah I was wondering that with how much we've hung out lately just the two of us. I just figured you're too shy and too nice of a guy."_

_He nods at this, "Well yes, I am both, but also it's because I play for the other team…" He looks down sheepishly at the table before glancing back up at me, "I like guys."_

"_Wha… really?"_

_He laughs a bit, "Haha, yes really."_

"_Does everyone know?"_

_His face turns serious now, "Noah knows and my sister does, but the rest do not and they can't. My dad is just like your mother, only ten times worse Spencer. I can't have him finding out. He'll kick me out of the house and disown me." _

_I only nod, still trying to take it all in. That was not something I was expecting, but then maybe he wasn't expecting it from me either. Looking up at him, I smile sweetly, "I promise I won't tell anyone Carter, it will be our little secret." _

_  
He smiles, "I'm glad to hear that." He puts some money on the table and stands, "now Miss Carlin since we got all of that out of the way, what do you say we go dance the night away and save the rest of this conversation for later?"_

_I look up at him as I grab my purse and take the hand he offered, "The rest of this conversation?"_

"_Yes, about how hot you think our little Miss Davies is."_

Ashley's POV:

I'm currently dancing with some random brunette. She's all over me right now, but I'm just not feeling it. Normally I'd take her home, but I can't seem to get Brennan off my mind. During the middle of the song I feel someone tap me on the shoulder. Turning to look, I find Noah looking slightly pissed off. "What's up?" I yell over the music.

He points to his watch, "I thought Spencer and Carter were supposed to meet us here like an hour ago?"

I only shrug in attempt to play it off like I haven't noticed this as well, "I don't know Noah. Maybe they got held up."

He furrows his brow before turning around quickly and heading towards some guy at the bar. He's been very moody lately whenever Spencer and Carter are around; I'm starting to think he has a thing for Carter. If only Carter wasn't as straight as they come, they'd be cute together. Getting bored with this girl, I tell her I have to go and head over to the booth we got. Everyone is currently out on the dance floor, which is fine by me because I could use a second to myself. That however doesn't happen. As soon as I sit down I feel an arm drape itself around me, "Hey gorgeous…"

Looking over, I see a wasted Brooke barely able to sit up by herself. "What do you want Brooke?" I ask tiredly.

She leans into me further, "Come outside with me, you look sad right now. I'll cheer you up."

"Just leave me alone Brooke." I clench the table with my hands and attempt to shrug off her arm.

"Come on, I'll make your pain go away." She's whispering in my ear now, attempting to kiss and nibble it, but failing miserably.

"Can you please just leave me alone? I'm not in the mood for you." I can feel myself weakening, which only pisses me off.

Just then Carter and Spencer walk up to the booth arm in arm, all smiles. "Hey Ash!"

I jump slightly, and scoot away from Brooke rather quickly, which causes her to fall over. "Hey you two, how was dinner?"

They however do not get to answer because Brooke is up and stumbling calling me a bitch and telling me how I need her. Out of nowhere Madison appears and grabs Brooke by the ear. She says a quick hello to Spence and Carter before dragging Brooke off, clearly yelling at her. I watch them until they can't be seen anymore before letting out a puff of air I wasn't even aware of holding.

Spencer sits down next to me looking concerned, "Is everything ok?" I glance over at her immediately noticing how great she looks tonight, as usual.

I shake my head, "Yeah, where'd Carter go?"

Spencer shrugs, "I'm not sure." We sit in comfortable silence for a minute or two before she turns to me bobbing her head along with the music, "Come on, and let's dance!" She grabs my arm and practically drags me out of the booth before I have a chance to respond with something clever.

She pulls me close to her by my hips as we're dancing, which makes my skin tingle at her touch. After a few songs, we're pretty much on top of each other without really noticing. Well that's a lie, I notice. But Spencer however, does not seem to notice or care. Now normally I'd lecture her about being in my personal space, but I'm too tired to muster up the energy to do so. Lecturing this girl takes energy because she always just smiles whenever I do, making the whole thing so much more frustrating than it already is.

Out of nowhere during a song she leans into me, "Ash, you look great tonight by the way." After whispering that in my ear she takes a step back and continues dancing until the song finishes. Once it is, she gives me a small smile before turning on her heel and taking off towards the bar where Noah and Carter seem to be arguing about something. I however, do not move because I can still feel her warm breathe on me, and am extremely turned on.

Taking a deep breathe, I compose myself and head outside. I definitely need a cigarette or maybe something a little stronger. Glancing around I spot Brooke leaning up against the wall all over this sleazy girl that's a twig. I take in a sharp breath as soon as I realize who the twig is, one of my old suppliers. I attempt to go back inside unnoticed, but as soon as I move from my spot she looks up at me, "Ashley! Come to join the party?" She holds up a flask in one hand and a bottle of pills in the other. I'm so screwed.

_Spencer's POV:_

_I can't believe I just told Ashley she looked good tonight. I must have still been high from when I told Carter or something and had a momentary lapse of judgment. She does look amazing tonight though. More so than usual, which I didn't think was possible. We were definitely dancing very close during those last few songs. So close that I had to stop after a while afraid I might take her right then and there. That definitely would not have been good for anyone._

_Feeling someone tap me on the shoulder I turn around, finding Noah standing there smiling at me, "Hey gorgeous, how about a dance?"_

_I nod and return the smile, "I'd love to!"_

_We make our way out to the dance floor, moving along to the music when Aiden and Ellie come join us. Aiden is semi-awkward on his feet and can't seem to keep up with Ellie who is all over the place. It's quite funny. Noah is cracking up at the sight of them and leans towards me, "Come on honey; let's show them what it's supposed to look like." After one song Noah spins me towards Aiden and grabs Ellie's hand pulling her towards him. Ellie giggles and he does this and accepts the transition smoothly. Aiden on the other hand almost elbowed me in the face and somehow managed to step all over my feet, which are now throbbing. He starts to move side to side and I notice immediately that he's even more awkward when Ellie isn't dancing with him. Trying not to laugh, I bite the inside of my cheek and dance circles around him. Noah looks at me shaking is head as he points to Ellie, appearing a little flushed as he tries to keep up with her random and spastic movements._

_Once the song is over I'm drenched in sweat feeling disgusting. "I'll be back; I need to go cool off." I tell them and head for the door. As I get outside I glance all around and notice three girls huddled together against a wall. Recognizing two of them, I head over toward them, "Hey guys, what are you…" I stop immediately finding Ashley downing a flask and Brooke holding out something apparently waiting for Ashley to take it._

_Ashley's eyes go wide at the sight of me and then as if finally snapping out of shock she shoves the flask into Brooke's hand as she takes a step back grabbing my arm forcefully dragging me away from them. _

_I yank my arm out of her grip s it was starting to hurt and stop walking. She stands right in front of me looking completely out of it. Her eyes look glazed over. "Ashley what's wrong with you?"_

_She just shakes her head slowly, "Nothing Spencer, why are you out here?" She's slurring her words. _

_I shake my head, a little disappointed in her. "Don't worry about it, I'm going back inside." _

_I turn to go back in, but feel her grab my wrist, "Spencer wait! You can't tell Ellie or any of them what you just saw."_

_I let out a small sigh, "don't worry Ash, it's not my business to tell." _

_Once again I turn away but she grabs my wrist again, looking panicky, "Spence, I can't go home like this. My mom will flip and no one else can find out."_

_I only nod before taking a step closer to her, before letting out a small sigh, "You can stay at mine. Just stay right there." I go inside really quick and find Carter to tell him Ashley and I are leaving. Once I get back outside, I call Glen and ask him to come get us. Looking up I realize Ashley isn't there anymore. Letting out a frustrated sigh, I look around everywhere for her, finally finding her leaning against a railing that overlooks the beach behind Grays. "There you are, Glen is on his way." _

_She only nods before she quickly leans over the railing and starts puking. Cringing, I take a step back. Once she's done, she still hangs over the railing dry heaving, and I step forward rubbing small circles on her back until she calms down a bit. Turning around, she slowly sits on the ground using the railing as support on her way down. She looks miserable. I sit down next to her and she leans into me, "Spence, why are you helping me? I'm just a fuck up."_

_I put my arm around her and shake my head, "No you aren't Ash; everyone is allowed to mess up every now and then." She puts her head onto my shoulder and we sit silently waiting for Glen to arrive._


	8. Chapter 8

_Spencer's POV:_

_When Glen arrives he has to help me get Ashley into the car because she can barely stand on her own. She's a giggling mess now, apparently she is very ticklish. We put her in the back seat and Glen shakes his head at me as he gets into the driver's seat, "Isn't she supposed to be staying sober or something? Isn't this what they call falling off the wagon?"_

"_I don't know Glen, I just found her like this, promise you'll keep this to yourself?"_

"_Don't worry Spence, it's not my business to tell. Besides, what good would it do to have her pissed at me?" I smile at him, loving him even more. "And also you're in luck, mom and dad have decided to opt out on coming home tonight. Mom picked up an overnight shift and dad is supposedly going to a conference somewhere, so we won't have to sneak her in."_

_I sigh, "It's not like they'd notice anyways."_

_Glen nods, glancing at me and then back at the road, "They'll come around Spence, and until they wisen up enjoy the freedom. It has to be nice not having mom question you every two minutes about the boys here." He points back to Ashley, who has passed out, "what about her? She is pretty hot and from what I hear she plays for your team."_

_I shrug and let out a long sigh, "You know what mom said, I don't feel like being shipped off to some camp that will save me or whatever. And besides, I doubt she's interested… and then there's Sam."_

_He nods and we drive the rest of the way in silence with the music lightly playing. When we get home Glen carries her up to my room for me. "Alright, I'll be gone for the night. Sean's party is still going on and I'll probably just crash there, are you going to be ok?"_

_I nod, smiling at him, "Yeah we'll be fine. Thanks Glen."_

"_No problem," he starts to leave and pauses in the door when he hears Ashley starting to stir. Smirking he watches her for a second and then turns his gaze on me, "don't do anything I wouldn't do." He winks at me and leaves my room, shutting the door behind him._

_I turn around to find Ashley staring at me. In attempt to not appear nervous and to hide my blush I walk towards my closet, "let me get you something to sleep in."_

_Feeling her gaze on me the whole time, I try not to get flustered. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt I toss them to her, "Here, put these on." I leave the room with a pair of my old cheerleading shorts and a tank top in hand to change into in the bathroom. After my nightly ritual of brushing my teeth and washing my face, I go downstairs and grab some water and aspirin for her. Back in my room, I find Ashley changed sitting on the floor. She has yet to say anything to me, and still looks pretty wasted as she just watches me. "Here take these." I hand her the glass and the pills. She downs them both quickly and sets the glass beside her._

"_You know, you can sit on the bed… I pretty sure it is more comfortable than the ground."_

_She shakes her head slowly, "I got dizzy laying up there, and the ground is safer." And she is still slurring her words. Awesome._

"_Maybe we should just go to sleep, that might help…" Like I would know, I've never touched the stuff thanks to my father. But going to bed would certainly help me out; my heart is about to beat out of my chest and the way she keeps staring at me isn't helping. _

_Ignoring my comment she continues to watch me, eying me up and down unabashedly. "How do you get your legs to look so amazing?"_

_I can feel the blush creeping its way up my cheeks, "Oh umm… I run every morning." Uncomfortable standing now, I walk over to my bed and sit down at the end of it, near her. "How are you feeling?"_

"_A little better, I'm sorry Spence. Are you mad at me?"_

"_Like I said Ash, it's none of my business."_

"_Why isn't it?"_

_I let out a sigh and look at her, "Because even if I did care, I doubt you'd let me."_

_Our eyes meet immediately as I say this, and I've never been stared at so intensely before in my life. "I'd let you Spence…" she says quietly._

_Swallowing, I don't break eye contact, "That's good to know."_

_She smiles goofily now, "It is isn't it?" She looks away now and then back up at me before rolling her eyes, "don't go thinking were like BFFs now or something because of this."_

_I smile, "I wouldn't dare." Yawning, I scoot my way up my bed and lay back letting out a sigh as my head hits the pillow. _

_A few seconds later I feel the bed dip and see Ashley crawling her way up. Even though she is drunk and slightly swaying, it is still very hot. She's sexy without even trying to be. Once she makes it to the pillow she falls down into with a groan, "I'm going to hurt tomorrow."_

"_Good, you deserve to, I don't feel bad for you in the least bit." I eye her; very aware of how close she's laying next to me._

"_Spencer…" she rolls over so her face isn't squashed into the pillow and is practically on top of me now, "you're too nice sometimes, you know that?"_

_I smile wickedly, "Not always."_

_She raises her eyebrows, smirking, "Oh yeah? Well one day you'll have to show me."_

_Oh trust me, I'd love to… in many many different ways. Blushing at my own thoughts I start to get under the covers and sigh, "One day…" Remembering the light, I get out of bed groaning and quickly turn it off. As I do this Ashley gets under the blankets keeping her eyes on me the whole time._

_When I get back into bed Ashley scoots closer to me, "Hey Spence?"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Thanks." _

_I nod and return the cute smile she is giving me. "Night Ash." As I start to drift off to sleep, I feel Ashley snuggle up next to me, draping her arm across my waist. Letting out a content sigh, I immediately fall asleep._

Ashley's POV:

Usually if I were to wake up in someone's arms after a night of partying, I'd find a way to quickly leave without waking the girl. This time however, I just can't seem to move. Instead, I'm staring. I'm staring at this beautiful girl trying to figure out what it is about her that I can't seem to stay away.

"Hey…you're up early." Aww, her voice is all husky in the morning. She smiles at me and then glances down to her arms wrapped around me quickly removing them, "sorry…"

I sit up now and smile, "It's ok Spence…" Ok, sitting up was a bad decision. "Ow, I feel like crap."

She sits up as well, looking wide awake now and fresh, "Good, you deserve it."

Lying back down, I let out a sigh, hating myself now as I remember all of last night. "I know, I'm sorry Spence… yesterday was just too much…"

She gets out of bed and walks over to her closet, whipping off her tank top and pulling on a sports bra. I can't help but stare as she does this and when she turns around she's smirking, I think I've just been caught. She walks into the closet only to come back out with some gym shoes and sits down at the end of the bed. "I'm sure it was." Was that sarcasm I just heard? I didn't even know she did sarcasm. She pulls her hair up into a high pony and stands; "I'm going for a run…" she turns around and eyes me, "care to join? You look like you could use a work out." Oh I could, I just prefer them to be in a bed or on a counter or in a shower or… ok that could go on for hours.

I let out a small groan and bury myself in her covers, "I think I'll stay here and sleep this headache off."

She shrugs, "Suit yourself. Help yourself to whatever, no one is home so you don't have to worry about bumping into anyone." With that she leaves the room, leaving me to my thoughts.

Maybe it's that she's always nice and cares even if she shouldn't. That could be it. But she is rather annoying, always in places she's not supposed to be, normally that'd be enough to send me into bitch mode. But that smile and those eyes always make it impossible to be mad at her. It doesn't help matters that she has amazing legs either. Ones that put the girls at school, and some models, to shame.

I let out a sigh and get up deciding I need a shower. I stand under the hot water, letting it burn me until my whole body is red from it. I need this. Last night was a momentary set back. I will never be that weak again. It just can not happen. I won't allow it. Deciding I've been in there long enough, I turn off the water and wrap a towel around me heading back to Spencer's room.

As I walk into her room my breath catches. Spencer is standing there back from her run, all sweaty and hot. All I can do is stare, afraid that if I move I'll end up jumping on her. So I stare, taking in her toned body and watching her chest move up and down as she stares back at me just as intensely. It's then that I remember I only have small towel covering me. But I don't care, I can't seem to do anything but look at her.

I don't know how long we just stand there staring at each other, but it is her that finally looks away. "Let me get you something to change into." I can only nod, wishing she would change as well so I can function. She's still standing in the same spot, staring at me again, not moving until a small blush appears on her cheeks. Shaking her head, she walks into her closet and pulls out a pair of jeans and a shirt smirking at me, "here. I'm going to go take a quick shower…" she walks past me and winks, "too bad you already did, I would have loved the company." Yeah I know, I'm so screwed it's ridiculous.


	9. Chapter 9

"You know, you really should eat more

"You know, you really should eat more. Especially since you puked up everything that was in you last night…" I frown at my food and kind of just move it around with my fork, not hungry in the least bit. Instead I just take a drink of my coffee. "Besides you're a stick, you could afford to put on a few extra pounds." I glance up at her, smiling weakly, my stomach churning and my head throbbing.

She, being Spencer, convinced me to go out to breakfast with her. Normally I'd have said no, since I don't do breakfast ever, but I really needed a coffee so I agreed. Plus, the sooner I said yes, the sooner she got out of that small towel and into some clothes, and the sooner I could breathe again. So here we are in some small restaurant; Spencer downing five pancakes, toast, eggs, and sausage like she's never ate before, and I can barely stomach coffee. Which is ok, because I need to pay for last night; I need to feel the consequences. She's talking again, she really hasn't stopped since we got here, she's making my head hurt more and I think she knows it, telling by that small smirk on her face.

She's looking at me now, waiting for an answer, but I have no idea what the hell she was just saying. All I can do is stare at her. She's definitely a morning person, and looks fresh. Whereas I have bags under my eyes, am pale, and looking like crap. Her eyes are bright and alert; mine are half closed and squinting from the light. Apparently it's rude to wear sunglasses in a restaurant… it's one her rules. She suddenly has rules now. But that's what has me frustrated about her. Why is it I have to follow her rules, but she doesn't have to follow mine? Mine are way better and more important anyways.

"Ash? You in there?"

I glance up at her again, realizing I never answered her. "Huh?"

She just smiles, and I melt, forgetting about my frustrations with her. "Where'd you just go?"

"I've been right here the whole time…"

She just shakes her head, "Maybe, but you were lost in thought for a while there, what goes on in that head of yours?"

I smile wickedly at her and try to come up with something clever, avoidance is key, "You couldn't handle what goes on up there you're too innocent to handle my perverseness." Nice, make her uncomfortable, that way she'll stop looking at me like that. But really, does she know how great she looks when she tilts her head to the side like that? Maybe I should have someone tell her.

She cocks an eyebrow at me and smirks, "Like I told you Ash, don't underestimate me."

"Really? And why is that?"

She just shrugs, still smirking, "Because one day I just might surprise you." Did she just wink at me again? Close your mouth Ashley; you're the flirt here, not her.

She sets her fork down and smiles up at me, "Ok, well since you aren't going to eat anything, are you ready to go?"

I look down at her plate in shock, she'd devoured everything in a very short amount of time, "Seriously, how are you not 300 pounds? Do your parents not feed you at home?"

She chuckles, "Shut up." Throwing down a few bills as she stands and heads for the door, "come on lets get you home."

I watch as she walks away, deciding that I need to start walking behind her more often. Getting up, I follow and slowly make my way to her car.

--

_Spencer's POV:_

_Throughout the week Ashley has been pleasantly nice with me, and much meaner to Brooke, who, let me tell you, was not happy about that at all. She meets me under the tree every 4__th__ period, I'm starting to think she isn't going to pass whatever class that is, but she doesn't seem to care. I even catch myself flirting with her when it's just us, mainly because I love the shock that crosses her face and then quickly tries to hide when I do it. She still gets moody; I'm thinking that's something that's never going to change. She's been taking her mood out on whomever crosses her path since she got some phone call during lunch… it was weird._

_Carter and I have been hanging out everyday after school. Either he comes over to do homework or watch movies or we go to The Diner or the bakery with all of them. I'm pretty sure the whole school thinks we're dating, which is pretty hilarious. My mom would be so proud if she found out I've been hanging out with him. If only she knew the truth. Glen has been nice to him ever since I told him Carter knows about me; he even apologized for threatening him so much. He's been hanging out with Carter and me quite a bit after school. _

_Which brings me to Friday night; Carter invited Glen and me to Grey's for the night. I'm out on the floor dancing with Carter, Ashley with Noah, Ellie with Aiden, and Glen with Madison. Those two seem to be hitting it off, which is cute. Brooke is dancing with some girl, giving Ashley the evil eye, she's been doing that all night._

_Suddenly I realize I'm being smirked at by Carter, I think I've just been caught checking Ashley out. But who can blame me? She looks hot tonight, well she always looks hot, but tonight she's barely wearing any clothes and it's proving difficult to look away. She's wearing a very mini jean skirt with a small black tank that is revealing her much toned abs. _

_Pulling me close, Carter leans forward, "So busted Spence. I need something to drink; I'll be back in a bit." He steps away grabbing Noah on his way, dragging him with. _

_Ashley watches them for a second and then turns to look at me grabbing my hand, "Dance with me!" she yells over the music. _

_I nod and we immediately start moving to the music. She's smirking at me, and also getting very close. I thought she likes her personal space? I'm thinking that's a lie, since she's definitely wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. Gulping, I bite my lip, as her leg has just slipped between mine. Soon were grinding on each other to the music, and after getting over my initial shock, I finally let my hands fall onto her waist. I feel her stomach tighten at my touch, feeling her tight abs under my fingers. It's this movement that causes her to look at me in the eyes. We get lost in each other's eyes throughout the rest of the song, moving to the music automatically. When the song is over we separate and she starts to walk away. _

_But I don't think I'm done dancing and I honestly don't want her to be done either. This is why when she has her back turned to me in attempt to move between the crowds I walk up right behind her, my body being pushed up against her back due to the other people. I reach out and touch her waist feeling her body stiffen, "Hey, how about one more dance?" I say into her ear so she can hear me over the music, never removing my hand from her. Internally I'm freaking out that she is going to get freaked out or yell at me, but on the outside I'm surprisingly very calm._

--

Ashley's POV:

I can feel her body pressed up against me, once again, and I can not breathe. It doesn't help matters that her hand is lingering on my waist. Her hands are so soft. It also doesn't help that she looks amazing tonight, showing off her legs in a mini skirt and heels that just do amazing things to them. Remembering that she just asked me to dance, I swallow and just nod, for fear that my voice will fail me.

Putting a smile on my face I turn and face her, immediately picking up the rhythm. Throughout the entire song her hands stay on my hips and her eyes are locked on mine. I don't think I've taken a breath since the song has started. Our bodies are barely an inch apart as we move in sync together.

Getting caught up in her eyes, I don't even realize that we've stopped dancing, or the fact that I'm still gripping her waist, standing merely an inch apart from her. So caught uo in hers and her with mine, we don't notice that the music has stopped or that Carter, Brooke, and Ellie are staring. As if semi-breaking out of our trance, Spencer pulls me against her, giving me a hug. If this wasn't already causing me to have a heart attack; her next move did.

Squeezing me tightly, I feel her lips on my ear, "Thanks for the dances Ash, you're amazing." It is this that causes a shiver to run up and down my body; it is her lips gently moving from my ear to my cheek, kissing it lightly that causes my heart to want to burst out of my chest.

And as if someone flipped a switch or snapped their fingers, she is gone; walking over to join Carter at our usual booth.

Letting out a deep, shakey breath, I'm suddenly very hot and now in need of a cold shower. Shaking my head, I walk outside to get some fresh air.

As I'm walking outside, I once again feel a pair of eyes on me. A brown pair that are glaring at me and a blue pair I've grown to love; displaying confusion and are full of questions. I know the brown pair should worry me, but it's the blue pair that bother me more.


	10. Chapter 10

"Where are you

"Where are you?"

"What do you mean where am I?"

"We're going to Grey's in a bit, why aren't you here yet?"

"I'm not going out tonight Ellie, I already told you this last night."

"Boo, you whore. First Spencer, now you. Ash if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're crampin' my style."

I can't help but roll my eyes at this, "You never had style to begin with hun. Spencer isn't going out tonight?"

"No something about a headache."

"Oh alright. Well call me tomorrow or something, my mom is going to be home all day so I'll definitely need an escape route to avoid another awkward, forced, conversation with her."

"You got it. Later dude."

"Have fun."

Hanging up the phone, I sigh and sprawl out in bed wondering why Spencer isn't going out tonight.

Grabbing my phone again, I quickly dial her number. I can't help but smile at the ring-back tone, The Way You Make Me Feel by Michel Jackson… she would choose this.

"'Ello?"

"So what's this I here you're being a huge loser tonight and not going out?"

"Ash?"

I let out a small chuckle, "What are you doing?"

"Just dancing around my room, deciding what homework assignment to do first, you?"

"Homework on a Saturday? Spencer there's no need to be an over-achiever. Come hang out with me, I'm bored and have nothing better to do."

"Well gee; with that kind of invite I'll be right there."

I smile at this as I roll over onto my side, "Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah, just let me put some pants on and I'll be over."

"Spencer, why don't you have pants on?" My mind is now in the gutter.

"Because they're so constricting…" She says this as if it is the most obvious thing in the world. "I'll be there in five."

I hang up, and walk over to my piano, deciding to tinker around a bit with a song in progress until she gets here. I've been working on this song for a month now, and I just can't seem to make it right. It's as if for the first time in my life, I can't make the music describe what I'm feeling, and it's beyond frustrating.

Hearing the doorbell, I roll my eyes, not remembering the last time someone actually used it. By the time I get to the door, I'm mad that I had to walk all this way. "Seriously Spence, next time just walk in. My mother is never around long enough to care and I hate getting up when it's just unnecessary."

She rolls her eyes at this, but smiles anyways. "Ash, you certainly no how to make someone feel welcome." She walks through the door and takes her shoes off. "So what are we going to do?"

I eye her up and down, deciding that she definitely looks good in anything, seeing how she's only in sweats and t-shirt right now and still looks amazing.

Shaking these thoughts from my mind, I start walking toward the stairs, "Come on, let's watch a movie or something. I kind of just want to lie around all night and eat tons of junk food."

Spencer follows behind, "Sounds good to me."

As we start up the stairs, I pause remembering we need to grab snacks, since I don't plan on getting out of bed again. Spencer however doesn't seem to be paying attention because as I turn around to go back down she's crashing right into me. "Oomph, sorry!" she says as I quickly grab her and pull her towards me to prevent her from taking a tumble down the stairs.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm good, thanks for catching me… and sorry I wasn't paying attention."

"No worries."

We stand there for a few seconds just staring at each other until she smirks, "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"I think it's safe to let go of me now."

I nod, swallowing the lump that formed in my throat, "Right, sorry." I quickly let my hands fall and move out of the way, trying to ignore the tingling feeling all over me, "come on, let's grab snacks."

--

**S**_pencer's POV:_

_An hour into the movie I can feel Ashley starting to fidget. She let me choose the first movie, and I'm thinking now she's starting to regret it. Well ok, more like I know she's regretting it as she's stated three times already that she shouldn't have let me pick. I picked A Lot Like Love… I'm a sucker for a romantic comedy. I'm guessing Ashley is too seeing how she has every romantic comedy ever made. Tonight however, she's just not feeling it._

"_Ugh! Spence, I've seen this movie too many times." She complains as she falls back from her sitting position, her head landing on my legs. "Amanda Peet is hot, but there are only so many times I can watch her and Ashton make out. Can we put something else in?" I glance over at her and she gives me a nose crinkling smile, "please?"_

_Seriously, who could say no to that?_

"_Fine, put something else in…" _

"_Yes!" she jumps out of bed and walks over to her collection, "it's time for something scary."_

_Excuse me? "What?! Oh my god, no! You know how I feel about those."_

_She turns and looks at me with an innocent smile, "Come on Spence, I promise nothing will happen to you. I won't put anything too gruesome in, I swear."_

"_I'll have nightmares though."_

_She bites her bottom lip. I can tell she's trying not to laugh. Turning back around she puts a movie in and walks over to me, taking a seat right next to me. "Don't worry Spence," she says as she pats my back softly, "I'll protect you if you get scared."_

_I eye her skeptically, not completely believing her. But when the creepy music begins to play in the background and I tense up, she crawls up to the top of the bed and pats the spot next her, "Come on." Now, as I crawl up next to her, my back against the head board, and she grabs my hand giving it a light squeeze before letting it go, I believe her._

_We're only ten minutes into the movie and I'm already hiding behind a pillow, squishing the life out of it. For whatever reason, Ashley keeps eying it. I feel like a giant wuss right now, but this movie just isn't right._

_As if she can't take it anymore, Ashley sighs loudly and grabs the pillow from, setting it to the side of her. "That's my favorite pillow and you were just squishing it, and I just… use my arm or the blanket or something if you get scared."_

_I can't help but smile at this as I nod; loving that she's this weird about a pillow._

_By the time the movie has finished, I'm feeling pretty guilty. At first, I used the blanket to hide behind, but as the movie continued on it was easier to grab Ashley's arm… I'm pretty sure she's going to have a few bruises tomorrow._

_Realizing I still have a death grip on her arm, I let go mumbling an apology._

"_Don't worry about it. It's not like I need my arm for anything anyways," she says sarcastically._

_Despite being slightly freaked out, I can't help but yawn. My mom decided it would be fun to clean out our garage this morning and woke me at 7a.m. to help. Getting out of the bed, I stand and stretch; feeling Ashley's eyes on my stomach as my shirt slightly rises. Feeling a flutter in my stomach, I pull my shirt down and look over at her, "Well I know it's only like 11 or so, but I'm kind of tired and should probably get going. Although thanks to that movie, I don't want to drive."_

"_Spence, Joy Ride really isn't that scary… I took it easy on you." _

"_Says the girl that doesn't have to get in her vehicle anytime soon."_

_She laughs slightly, getting out of bed and walks over to me, stopping when she's next to me. "You're just being ridiculous. First of all, when was the last time you say a semi in the suburbs?"_

"_It could happen." It really could. People get deliveries all the time._

_She shakes her head, "Also, you don't even have a two-way radio thingy in your car like they did. So I think you're safe."_

"_You just never know."_

_She's biting her bottom lip now, clearly amused, "Then why don't you just stay here, there's plenty of room. That way you don't have to drive the four blocks until it's light out."_

_Hey! Four blocks is a long way when it's dark out. "Right 'cause that's what I want to do… sleep in some creepy, empty, guest bedroom when I'm completely freaked out." Ok, so maybe that was a little harsh, but have you seen those rooms? Talk about creepy._

_She reaches out and tugs at one of my arms that I have crossed at my chest, "Hey no, I meant you could stay in here… with me." I look at her, not really believing she willingly just said that. "I mean… if you want to, that is…" she continues shyly, her gaze now on the floor._

_Now I feel just horrible that I made think I don't want to hang out with her. It's not even like that… it's just… seeing how I haven't been able to get the image of her in a towel only out of my head, the idea of sleeping in the same bed with her is just going to take a lot of control… I mean, I don't want to intrude. _

"_Hey no, it's not that… it's just that last time you… you know what never mind, forget it. I'd love to stay." _

_She looks up at me and smiles, "Good. Now go put something funny in. It will take your mind off the last movie."_

--

Ashley's POV:

She's lying pretty close to me right now and I'm finding it very hard to breathe. Deciding Finding Nemo was always the best bet, we lay here facing each other not really paying attention to the movie… but more like using it for background noise.

We've been talking for the past half hour about school and our friends.

"So tell me something because everyone is dying to know." She raises her brow at this, "Are you and Carter a couple yet or what?"

She snorts at this, and then looks slightly sad for a second before covering it with a smile. "Nah. Carter's great, but he's not exactly my type. We're just really good friends, I can talk to him, you know?"

I nod, trying to ignore the relief I'm feeling from this answer.

"Can I ask you something?" She looks nervous now; picking/playing with the comforter with her hand.

Reaching over, I grab her hand to stop her. "Sure."

She looks up at me, and then focuses her attention to her hand, which is still being covered by mine. "Which rumors, if any, are actually true? I mean… what happened?" As soon as she asks this she lets out a yawn she'd been trying to stifle.

"You should get some sleep Spence." Yes, let's save this question for a different time. Like when I know you aren't going to run like the rest of them.

"I know…"

Grabbing my remote, I stop the movie and turn off the T.V. causing the room to be completely dark. We both stay silent for a few seconds.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Spence…"

"Will you just talk to me until I fall asleep?"

I smile at this, "Sure Spence."

"Good." She moves closer to me, with my hand still in hers. "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"You smell really good." I can't help but smile at this, loving how out of it she is and how close she is to me.

"Thanks. So do you." And she truly does.

Once again she moves closer to me, and I can feel puffs of air on my neck. On instinct I wrap my arm around her, pulling her closer, "Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Spence?"

"Thanks for protecting me tonight."


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you ever go to class

"_Do you ever go to class?"_

_She smiles and puts her sunglasses on, "Sometimes. But sometimes it's better if I just don't go… keeps me out of trouble."_

_I look up at her questioningly, "What kind of trouble?"_

"_My mouth has a mind of its' own sometimes, and my teacher doesn't always appreciate my umm… constructive criticism." Shrugging, she plops down next to me and sprawls out. "Plus, I'm starting to think you're making up this whole art class thing. No teacher would ever just let me hang outside on my own."_

_I set my sketchpad down and smirk, "Yes but my teachers also know I don't skip class and will come back." _

"_Details Spence."_

"_How are you even passing?"_

_Ashley frowns slightly, "Just am."_

"_Oh." I can't help but let out a small sigh, after a while it gets frustrating when she won't talk about certain things._

_Catching the sigh she looks at me for the longest time before turning away, "When I was gone, there wasn't much to do, so I'm ahead in a few of my classes… and the principal kind of just lets get away with a lot these days, as long as I don't cause any trouble."_

_Deciding it'd be better not to push; I leave it alone, but get lost in thought about all the rumors. _

"_Umm… Spence?"_

"_Hmm?" I say distractedly._

"_I asked what you're working on…"_

_Shaking my head, I glance down to find my sketchpad and pencil in hand again. "Oh umm… well…" I look down again frowning at the half drawn distorted image, "I'm not sure. I've been kind of blocked lately."_

"_I know how that feels; I haven't been able to write anything in the past month. It's beyond frustrating."_

"_How come?"_

"_Huh?" She props herself up by her elbow and I can see her eyebrows scrunch together over her sunglasses._

"_Why are you blocked?"_

_She sighs, "Not sure. Ever since I've been home, I just can't convey the emotions I'm feeling in my music… so it turns out to be crap."_

"_Yeah… for class I have to draw myself… how I see myself. And it's just not going well."_

"_Well how do you see yourself?"_

"_That's the problem. I have no idea these days."_

"_These days?"_

_I shrug and look down at her, "Weird times, you know?"_

_She nods. "Can I see what you've been doing?"_

_I nod and hand it to her nervously biting my bottom lip as she sits up and looks through the various pictures. "Spence these are great… but why is half of you like distorted?" _

_I just shrug._

_She's looking at me now, I can't see her eyes, but I can feel them on me; scrutinizing me. "These distorted images are much too ugly to be you Spence."_

_Feeling a blush form on cheeks I look away, "I don't think so."_

_Suddenly I feel a soft tugging on my arm, "Hey… look at me."_

_Turning my head back, I see that she's pushed her sunglasses up on her head, so I can see her eyes. "Hmm?"_

_She locks her eyes on mine, and doesn't look away. "You're beautiful Spence. Inside and out. You shouldn't think anything different."_

_I smile, and she smiles back. We sit there just smiling at each other, getting lost in our own little world until the bell rings, breaking us out of our trance._

_She's the first to stand and holds out her hand to me, "Come on." Reaching out, I grab her hand and let her help pull me up. Instead of letting go, she grips my hand tighter and starts pulling me toward the parking lot. _

"_Umm, Ash? Where are we going?" I stop walking and tug her arm back._

"_I'm buying you lunch."_

"_But won't we get into trouble?"_

_She shakes her head, "Details Spence. Like I said before…"_

_I frown and look back and forth between the school and her. "I don't know…"_

_Sighing, she takes a step closer to me, "Trust me."_

_I can't help but smirk as I recall one of our first conversations, "I thought I wasn't supposed to trust anyone here…?"_

_Ashley rolls her eyes and tugs on my hand softly, "Please?" The question was so soft and vulnerable, sending a shiver down my spine._

_I swallow hard when her eyes meet mine; just nodding because I'm afraid my voice will fail me. She smiles, and once again starts heading for her Porsche._

_--_

Ashley's POV:

I don't know what I was thinking when I dragged Spencer with me for lunch. Clearly I wasn't. But when the bell rang, I didn't want our conversation to end or be interrupted during lunch with our friends. And I definitely did not want to go back into school and have to pretend everything is fine.

So here we are now, at the beach eating sandwiches and staring out at the water. I have to admit, I do enjoy Spencer's company. She's very chill. She doesn't feel it is necessary to always be talking and never pries too much with me. Just lets me talk when I need to and lets me be if I don't want to.

She's looking at me now, I can feel it. She's been doing that a lot lately, just watching me, as if she's trying to figure me out. "Like what you see?"

She just shrugs, not even fazed, "I've seen better."

"Please. There's nothing better than me."

Instead of responding she just smiles and takes a bite of her sandwich. When she's finished chewing she kind of holds her sandwich up, "Thanks for lunch."

"No problem."

We finish our sandwiches and I pull out my phone checking the time. "I should probably get you back."

"Are you not coming?"

I shake my head, "I don't think so."

She lets out a groan and rests her head on my shoulder, "I don't want to go back."

"I thought you're not the type to skip…?"

"It's just so relaxing here."

I nod. "Then stay with me."

She eyes me for a second, as if she's waiting for me to tell her I'm kidding. "You don't want to be alone? I know you like to get away from everyone for a while sometimes." She does?

"Nah, I think I can tolerate you… besides, if you start talking too much I can just throw you in the water."

She smirks, "Your puny ass couldn't even lift me, let alone throw me."

My mouth drops open in fake shock, "Why Spencer Carlin! Did I just hear you use a cuss word?! What would your mother think?"

Lifting her head off my shoulder, she rolls her eyes, nudges me with her elbow and smiles. "Shut up."

I smirk, but say nothing.

We fall into a comfortable silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought until Spencer decides to break it.

"Have you ever had one person in your life whose opinion mattered too much to you and wished it didn't?"

Nodding, I glance at her, but her attention is on the water. Her brow is scrunched together, clearly frustrated about something… or should I say someone. "Yeah, but eventually I figured out that in the end it really didn't matter. That I wasn't being myself in the end because I was trying so hard to please that one person."

She finally looks at me, her eyes betraying her and showing the sadness in them. "I don't think I could ever do that."

"How come?"

Her eyes meet mine and she sighs before looking back at the water, "I'm not brave like you."

I can't help but snort at this. "I am far from brave Spence; selfish and a coward maybe, but not brave."

She sighs and once again rests her head on my shoulder. "Maybe one day you'll see yourself how I see you and maybe you'll believe me." She's quiet for a minute until I faintly hear her whisper something as we both stare out at the water, "maybe one day you'll understand what I mean."

--

As we're pulling up to Spencer's car I can't help but let out a groan as I see my best friend standing there not looking too pleased, with Carter next to her smirking.

"So busted! Do you think if I just keep on driving she won't notice?"

Spencer lets out a small chuckle, "I think you're screwed either way."

I slow down, and practically crawl up to Spencer's jeep, "Spencer Carlin! This is not the time to have your mind in the gutter! This is serious!"

She blushes, and I can't help but smile. Seriously! How is someone always this cute no matter what they're doing? She shakes her head, "Will you just pull over already?"

I shake my head adamantly, "Spence she scares me."

This elicits another small laugh, "I think she scares everyone. Don't worry, I'll take the blame." Like that'll work, I swear Ellie can read my mind.

I put the car in park behind Spencer's jeep and immediately the scolding begins. "ASHLEY DAVIES! SKIPPING AGAIN?! ARE YOU TRYING TO GET KICKED OUT?! I HAD TO COVER FOR YOU AGAIN!"

Spencer grimaces and looks at me apologetically, "Thanks for today," she smiles at me now, causing me to smile back, "I had a lot of fun." She pulls me into a quick hug and has let go of me before I have any time to react. She hops out of the car and walks over to Carter, pulling him into a hug and whispering something in his ear. He laughs and nods before they give us a quick wave and start walking back toward the school; most likely to get Spencer's books.

Feeling someone staring at me as I stare at Spencer's retreating figure, I turn back toward Ellie. She no longer looks angry, but is smirking. "What?"

Getting into the car, her smirk only grows bigger, "Oh it's nothing… it's just that… I've just confirmed that my best friend has a crush on Spencer Carlin."

"WHAT?!"

"You know her and Carter are kind of together."

"They are not, I asked her a while ago and she said no."

Her eyebrows rise at this, "You asked her?" Damn it!

Deciding to ignore her, I put the car in drive and peel away.

She's looking at me still, "She's also straight."

"First of all, when has that ever mattered? And second of all, I do not have a crush on Spencer, I just like hanging out with her."

"Yes you have been hanging out with her a lot lately, and if I didn't know you like her, I would be totally jealous right now."

"I do not like her! I'm with Brennan, remember?"

She rolls her eyes, "Ah yes. How could I forget? Oh yeah! Maybe because you barely ever mention her or talk to her these days… that's right."

Annoyed now, I pick up speed, "It's a difficult situation."

"Oh believe me, I get that. I couldn't even imagine what I'd do if I had a girlfriend in rehab that's completely dependent on me and that I think I love… and a girl I like here that's pretty perfect for me, but she's straight. Really… that sucks."

"I don't like Spencer, ok? I can't." I screech to a stop in front of her house.

Used to my driving by now, Ellie isn't even fazed. "You can't or won't let yourself?"

Not responding, she smirks, "Exactly." With that, she grabs her bag and gets out of the car, "Thanks for the ride, call me later love!"

--

_Spencer's POV:_

"_Oh please Spencer, I'm not buying any of this garbage you're trying to sell me."_

_Carter and I are at the mall now, deciding neither of us wanted to go home just yet. "It's not garbage; I do not like Ashley like that. She's just fun to hang out with."_

"_You skipped half of school today to hang out with her… I think there's a little more to it than that." He holds a red Ralph Lauren polo up to his chest. I shake my head, grabbing a royal blue one. He nods, and takes it from me, tossing aside the other one._

"_I didn't feel like going to class."_

_He rolls his eyes. "Right. You're a nerd! You love school. What is the big deal anyways? You're a big les, she's a big les. You're both hot. It would be hot."_

"_I can't be a 'big les' remember?"_

"_Sorry to break this to you babe, but I don't think you have much choice on this one." I'm looking through polo's now, pausing I hold up a bright green one. Scrunching up his face he shakes his head, "try this one."_

"_I'm not getting the same color as you!"_

"_Why not? It'd be cute!"_

"_People already think we're dating as is, imagine if we both wore it on the same day!"_

_He smiles, "We'd be an adorable couple." _

_Deciding the focus has been on me long enough, I smirk. "You know who would be an adorable couple?" He says nothing, just waits for me to tell him. "You and Noah."_

_Shaking his head, he tosses the royal blue one at me, "Get this one. It will do amazing things to your eyes."_

"_Avoiding the subject much?"_

"_I can't date Noah."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Umm, let's see how'd you put it before? Oh yeah… I can't be 'gay' remember?"_

_We both walk up to the cashier, Carter getting rung up first. "You can too. You just have to make sure your dad doesn't find out."_

"_Hmm…" He smirks as he hands the cashier is credit card, "Well if we're going with your logic, then I guess you can too, as long as your mom doesn't find out. Speaking of which, how is Sam these days anyways?"_


End file.
